Fifty Shades of Happiness
by Bookhog
Summary: Ana hasn't had an easy life nor has Christian Grey. When Ana's past starts to catch up with her she seeks comfort and safety in Christian, but will he be able to handle the news she shares from her childhood? Will she be able to handle the news from his past?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of the characters in this story all credit goes to E.L. James.**_

 _ **As far as I'm aware this story is all mine, so I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Ana met Christian once, but what would happen later on in her life, could she become as successful as she wished without a wealthy man by her side?**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ana.**

Exactly one year ago today I graduated, and somehow managed to fall into a job I absolutely love. I say fall, I literally did fall coming into my interview, apparently it added charm to me and everyone loved me from that moment.

The night of graduation I was invited to a super fancy ball by Kate, her dad was throwing us both a party to celebrate us finally finishing school and becoming real adults. It was amazing to say the least, we both spent the day getting all made up and I loved every single second of it, the dress I got to wear was insane, it was a floor length ball gown, in the most stunning shade of blue I had ever seen, there were small crystals dotted everywhere on my dress making it shine as I walked, I truly felt like a princess that night.

It also happened to be the night I was introduced the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. Christian Grey. He introduced himself in an overly cocky way as If we should all know him. Apparently I was the only one that didn't fall to my knees and kiss his shoes when he came over, everyone else wash gushing about him and being way to nice. I said a polite hello and moved on; eventually I spoke to Kate and had to ask who he was.

Her face was a picture "Please tell me you are joking Ana, you seriously don't know who he is?" she said it was a slight annoyance to her voice.

"Oh my god, he is the most insanely beautiful human and just happens to be super rich as well. Like multi billionaire, needs security at all times kind of rich."

"I'm being serious I don't have the slightest idea who he is'"

"Well when we get home I suggest you google him, but I'll warn you now, you'll probably fall in love when you read about him."

I can remember that night, it was incredibly strange, I was happily dancing with Ethan, Kate's brother when the handsome man came over and asked if he could dance with me. I was flattered and of course I agreed.

"Hi, judging by your totally normal and unfazed reaction earlier I'm going to guess you don't know who I am. So we can try this again and see how it goes. Hi, I'm Christian." He puts a hand out and I quickly take it and make a quick shake. I notice how incredibly firm his grip is.

"Anastasia, nice to meet you." As I say my name I see a smile appear on his lips and we continue to dance.

We don't speak much while we dance but I'm grateful for it. I just take the time to notice how good he smells, and my god does he smell amazing. All too soon the song has finished and Ethan is eager to have me back so I wish Christian a good evening and he walks off.

I dance more with Ethan and we laugh and talk, I can't believe he is related to Kate, they are so different. Ethan spins me around and I giggle as he does, as I turn back to face him I notice Christian, and wow he looks hot. He's standing at the edge of the dancefloor talking to a woman, but he isn't looking at her. He's staring at me, his stance tells me he's pissed off and as we continue to twirl round the dance floor I can feel his burning stare follow me.

After a few more hours everyone starts to leave, eager to get home and get to bed for the evening. Kate and I both say goodbye to her family and we head back to our apartment. When we get home we both make quick work of changing from our princess gowns and into our pyjamas. We settle down on the sofa and open our champagne, toasting one another and our future adventures. After our first glass we are both slightly tipsy and we start chatting about the evening.

"Ana, you do know that Ethan has the biggest crush on you. When you were dancing tonight I'm surprised he kept it together."

"Oh shut up, it's just a silly crush, no doubt he will be over it in a few weeks, besides he's amazing woman will be throwing themselves at him as soon as he starts college."

"Yeah I suppose you are right. Someone else wash checking you out tonight though, and I mean seriously checking you out. He didn't take his off of you all night."

"Ha if you are referring to Mr. Billionaire then I know. I could feel his stare burning a hole through my back. He was hot though so I didn't mind."

 **Christian.**

Stunning. Gorgeous. Sexy.

As I stand here talking to…. God knows her name, I can't help but watch as she spins around the floor, so carefree and happy. Damn I want to fuck her.

She's dancing with a guy, I want, no I need to find out who he is, more importantly if they are a couple.

After an hour of staring I decide its best I leave, my trousers are becoming increasingly tighter around my hardening cock; If I hang around any longer people will notice. I get back to my hotel room and immediately take out my phone.

"Welch, find out everything you can on anyone named Anastasia in Portland, send me everything you find, try and find photographs. If I can get anymore information I'll send you it."

I put my phone down on my bed and go to the bathroom, I turn on the shower and get undressed, I'm still hard and I know the only way I can take care of it. I stand under the running water and feel it on my back; I close my eyes and let my mind wander.

 _I picture her in my head, I can almost feel how soft her skin is, I imagine her blush as I say her name again. He breasts, I think about what they would look like, I imagine bending her over and spanking her until she screams my name. I flip her over onto her back, she's wet. I tie her hand and in one swift move I'm inside her._ _I imagine her crying my name with pleasure, the look of pure bliss on her face as I fuck her hard, she screams for more, I kiss her body and linger at her nipples and play with them before moving further down, I full my now throbbing cock form her and get to work with my tongue. I circle and flick and rub and she loves it. Her body writhing up and down I can see her beautiful face as she nears, I stand again and thrust into her she's close. I slam into her three more times and she crumbles. Her face is one of beauty, I imagine her as she comes._

Within seconds my orgasm hits, for the first time in a long time my whole body feels it.

Now I know I'm fucked.

 **Ana.**

Maybe drinking three bottles of wine last night was a bad idea, considering Kate and I need to pack the rest of your things and get moving, literally.

Today is our final day living here in Portland, we are finally moving to Seattle. Kate's parents have paid for our apartment and we both have interviews lined up for Thursday. That gives us 3 whole days to get ourselves unpacked and organised before we start living like real people.

Interviews are exhausting, so far I've done 3 out of 5, my next two are the big ones. The ones I'm hoping go really well. I sip my latte as I read through my messages, my mom, Ray, Kate, Ethan. Nothing new or exciting, I think back to Saturday when Kate told me Ethan liked me, I imagine what it would be like to have someone else in my life that I could love, he is a true gentleman and I wouldn't be unhappy if we had to get together. I'm snapped back into reality when I hear someone say my name.

"Anastasia, it's so nice to see you again, what brings you into town?" My insides start melting, I know who it is before I even turn to look at him, the smell is a sure giveaway.

"Christian, likewise, I'm actually living here now, Kate and I moved on Sunday." Try to stop myself from blushing, the way he looks at me makes my body heat up, and I start to feel an unfamiliar tingle in my stomach.

"Ah, well welcome to Seattle, may I join you? I'm on my lunch hour and it's always nice to have a friendly face." I think about saying no but how can I, I mean he looks like the gods hand crafted him from stone.

"Yes, sure. I can't stay long though, I have a few interviews left today."

"Okay, well in that case I won't keep you. It was lovely to see you again, and good luck on your interviews."

"Are you sure, I can stay for another 10 minutes or so before I need to go?" I'm hoping he asks me to stay but unfortunately he doesn't. We say goodbye and I leave the café, I steal a glance back and he's standing as handsome as ever staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Christian.**

I watch as Ana leaves the café, I notice how her sweet little ass shakes from side to side as she walks out. Man she is hot. I get my coffee and head back to my office eager to see if I have any more information on her. Unfortunately not, so my mood good from good too bad in seconds and everyone who looks at me pisses me off even more.

 _ **3 days later.**_

Eventually Welch sends me an e-mail with everything he could find for anyone named Anastasia, lucky for me he managed to find photographs for most of them and it makes it easy for me to get rid of a lot. Also lucky for me Anastasia drives, so I eventually fin her file.

I start to read through it when my mind stops me. I can't do this. She doesn't belong to me, and if I ever want to make her mine I have to do it the right way. I take the file and burn it with the rest, the only thing I keep if the photograph.

She would make an excellent sub.

Just as I let my mind wander I hear a loud knock on my door, knowing it can only be Andrea I tell her to come in, hoping this time she brings me good news.

"Sir, your meeting with Mr. Hyde has been cancelled, apparently he has decided he no longer wishes to sell his company, and he thinks he can make the money he needs to now."

"Very well, just let me know if he decides to reconsider at any point."

She nods her head and leaves my office, I'm slightly pissed that I've just lost a potential business but to be honest it wasn't going to do much anyway, and no doubt ill have that asshole begging me to buy him out within a week.

 **Ana.**

Today is my first day working for Seattle Independent publishing and I'm beyond excited, everyone's nice to me and they all offer their help to me when I get stuck, I think I'm going to like it here.

 _ **6 Months later.**_

6 months into my job and I'm given a promotion, apparently my outstanding work has been recognized and rewarded. I'm beyond ecstatic, as well as an office and my own business card I get a big pay rise, it's not about the money for me though, I don't do much with it and when I do get round to spending it I usually splurge on new shoes or something materialistic like that.

After letting me get settled into my new role for a week I'm finally given lots of work, I decide to stay a little later and get some done. Kate's gone out for dinner and drinks with a few of her colleagues so id only be going home to an empty apartment anyway.

Since everyone else has gone home I just slip my earphones in and put some music on, I stand by the printer as I print the last few things I need before I can finish for the weekend, suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Jack, geez. I thought you had gone home"

"Sorry Ana I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, I just didn't realise anyone else was in the office, what can I help you with?"

"Things is Ana, I gave you this promotion and I think it's time you said thank you for it."

"I have said Thank you Jack, many times. Are you alright you seem a bit off?"

"I'm fine Ana, but I would be a lot better if you just gave me what I asked for."

"Jack, listen it's late and both of us have been working hard, maybe we should just call it a night. I'll see you on Monday." I don't get a good feeling from the way he's speaking and acting so I try and get myself out of the situation, but he is having none of it and pulls my arm, yanking me back and he pins me against the wall.

"You will do what I say Ana or I will hurt you, and you won't have a job any longer."

"Jack please, stop it you're scaring me" I try and plead but it isn't going to work, it's clear now that he has been drinking.

"Ana. Stop." He pushes against me and I can feel his erection rubbing against me and I feel physically sick, all I want to do is get out of here.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He rips off my shirt and pushes it to my wrists, trapping me arms behind me. He can see the fear in my eyes and just laugh, then brings his hand across my face with such force I think I might pass out.

"Smile Ana, this is what you have wanted all along, I can tell. You're probably so wet right now."

His hand come to panties and he hisses and delivers another slap muttering something under his breath. He starts to undo his belt when I hear screaming come from outside. I start to think somsone is going to help but jack turns off the light and locks the door holding me prisoner.

I can't see what he's doing but I know it's not going to be good.

"You better not make a sound Ana, or this will hurt even more."

He chuckles quietly and thanks me for wearing a front clipping bra claiming I knew this would happen and I was giving him easy access. Tears start to form in my eyes and a sob breaks free from my mouth earning another hard slap, this time I feel something wet on my check and I know he must've ripped skin. He spins me round and thrown my head towards the desk, before I can stand up he strikes me with the belt, hard, I go to scream but before I get a change he holds my mouth closed.

"Well, I guess the only way to keep you quiet is to gag you." he turns me back around to face him, and as Jack comes up to my face I throw my head forward and bring my knee up at the same time, he falls to the floor calling me a bitch. I scream for help, I just hope someone hears me, before anyone can get to me jack hits me hard again and everything goes black.

I slowly open my eyes, but everything hurts. The light is almost blinding and every part of my body hurts.

"where am I?" is all I can say, and its feeble even at that, I'm not even sure anyone heard me until I feel the weight dip, I must be on a bed."

"Ana, hi. You're at the hospital, it's Christian." If my face wasn't so painful I might have tried to smile, I have so many questions in my head but I can't speak to have them answered.

I wonder how he knew I was here, we haven't spoken now for months, and all of a sudden he is sitting with me in hospital. I want to ask, desperately but I let it pass for now. I don't care how he knew I'm just glad he did.

"Listen, the doctors have run tests and you can go home today, I called Kate to let her know what happened and she is on her way to see you. Is that alright." He sounds so worried. I stretch my hand out and wrap it around his, I notice instantly that he freezes up but within moments he relaxes again. I nod, so he knows I am alright to see Kate.

 **Christian.**

That son of a bitch. I knew he was up to no good when he decided he didn't want to sell to me.

Ana is currently lying in a hospital bed, bruises and swollen and I'm overcome with the need to protect her. The police have arrested that asshole but they need to speak to Ana and find out what happened.

It's pretty clear to me he tried to rape her and when she tried to fight back he got pissed and beat her almost to death.

All I want to do at this moment is take Ana in my arms and take all of her pain away, I can't believe he did this to her. He won't get away with it.

 **Ana.**

It's been a week since the whole jack thing, and today I need to face the police. They have questions they need me to answer.

Kate couldn't get today off of work and I'm heartbroken and scared because I need to face this alone. The only other person that has been helping me though this is Christian and for a second I think about calling him and asking if he can come with me today but I decide to just go on my own, I don't want him to have to listen to it.

Just as I get ready to leave my house the buzzer goes and I quickly go to see who it is, I expect it to be a parcel for Kate, she's always buying shoes or makeup and having it delivered. I'm pretty sure we could open up our own boutique with the stuff she owns.

"Anastasia, it's Christian. Kate called me and told me she wasn't able to get away from work today and asked if I could accompany you. Is that alright with you or would you rather I leave?"

"No that's fine, I'll be right down." I breathe a sigh of relief, I didn't particularly want to go myself but I'm not overly thrilled at the fact Christian is going to be there.

The car ride over is tense, I can see he is thinking something but I have no clue what it would be. I don't dare say a word in case he changes his mind and doesn't come with me; I need someone there to support me. Eventually after a solid 25 minutes he turns to me and looks right into my eyes, I tense because I feel slightly intimidated by his powerful stare.

I think he is about to speak but he just opens his arms and embraces me so tightly I think he might suffocate me. I reciprocate the hug and finally feel him relax, after a few seconds he loosens his grip and sits back up, again staring at me.

"Ana, I'm sorry all of this happened to you. You didn't deserve it; I wish I could go back and kill that fucker for doing that to you."

"Christian please, none of it was your fault. Nobody could have known that was going to happen. I'm just glad I was rescued before anything else could happen. I couldn't have that as the memory of my f…" I trail off at the end of my sentence but I realise it's probably too late. He looks at me this time, but he doesn't look angry he looks….. Sad?

"Ana, what where you saying? Have you not had any…. Intimate relationships?" I shake my head and he looks even more upset, but I can see a flash of anger cross his face. He apologises again and sits back in his seat and we continue the rest of the journey in silence.

When we finally arrive at the station the nerves take over, as soon as we get out of the car I feel my stomach flip and before I can do anything I throw up. Christian hold my hair back and rubs my back telling me it's alright. When I'm confident my stomach is empty we head into the station. The quicker we get in the quicker we get out.

"Hi Ana, I'm detective Marks and this is my partner detective Rhodes, we just want to get everything sorted out and get this case built up so we are going to need you to tell us exactly what happened with Jack okay."

I slowly nod my head, I'm not ready to do this but I know if I do it now the sooner Jack will be behind bars and he can't hurt anyone else again.

"Ana, it's up to you if you would like to come in alone and speak or you can bring your friend, it's your call." I take a few seconds to decide but I need the support so I agree that Christian can come and sit with me.

 **Christian.**

I'm stunned when she asks if I can go in with her, of course I agree instantly, I want to be there to help her if she needs it, but she's strong I doubt she will. We sit down and Ana takes my hand, I tense immediately but she poses no threat to me so I relax and squeeze her hand to let her know I'm here for her.

I try not to listen to the details of it, I don't particularly want to know, but as soon as Ana starts crying I fall back to focus. She turns to me and I bring her into an embrace, she just sits there for a few seconds before wiping her tears and turning back to face the detectives.

"So Ana you were saying…"

"He….he t-t-took off his b-belt and he turned me around a-a-nd he started hi-hitting me, hard, with it, I started to scream but he didn't want me to attract any attention and I knew there was someone in the building so I had to scream. He told me he was going to have to gag me and he let me stand back up, he came right up to my face and that when I hit him. Then I don't remember anything else. I guess I passed out."

A belt. I suddenly feel guilty about dreaming of tying her up and spanking her, and hitting her in my playroom. I've never felt guilty about doing it to anyone yet the mere thought of me doing it to Ana makes me want to throw up.

When the detectives are done with Ana they speak to me and I tell them all I can about what happened when Taylor and I got into the office. They thank me for my time and then we are on our way again. Ana is so upset its killing me; she hasn't stopped shaking with tears since they spoke to her. I hold her close in the car on the way home and she silently cries.

We both must drift off into a sleep because the next thing I know Taylor is waking me up. Ana is so exhausted she doesn't even move, so I scoop her up in my arms and take her into my apartment. I don't want her to see my playroom, so I place her in my bed and pull the comforter over her to keep her warm. I contemplate going to do some work but I'm so tired myself that I decide to have a power nap. I climb into bed and instantly Ana crawls up and lies her head on my chest.

I don't flinch, it feels good. I have never had a woman in my bed before. I've never had someone I like lie on me before. It's a first for both. I think I may be falling for Ana.

After hearing how upset she was today I can't ever show her the things I like. I can never be with her and that is enough to make the tears pool in my eyes.

I don't cry, ever, yet here I am sobbing like a child. I don't want to lose her, but even more I can't hurt her. After today I will need to say goodbye to her, and that kills me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ana.**

I wake up in the middle of the night and to my surprise Christian is laying beside me, he looks so peaceful while he sleeps. I slip out of the bed and wrap myself up in the comforter and make my way to the kitchen to get a drink. The apartment is so dark and quiet, I half expect someone to jump out at me. I quickly grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and make my way back to bed; I don't rush even though every part of my body is screaming at me to run back to bed. I stop halfway between the bedroom and the kitchen and just look out at the beautiful city, I have never seen it so still and quiet.

Just as I admire the view I hear a noise, like something being knocked over, I jump and run back to bed, it was probably just my imagination playing tricks on me. As I go into the room I realise how dark it really is and make a move to turn on the bedside lamp, but I notice it's been knocked over. My mind instantly panics but I figure Christians just rolled and hit the table, I fumble around in the closet until I find a switch and suddenly the room seems so much more alive, satisfied with the light that now eases my mind I make my way back into the bedroom, but I'm horrified and let out a scream that could crack glass.

 **Christian.**

Usually when I sleep I'm plagued with terrifying nightmares, but tonight its dreams.

I dream of the future and it's filled with happiness and joy, and children and best of all Ana. I'm enjoying every second of it even though I know that in the morning it's going to be over and we never will have a life together, or have children. As I enjoy the beautiful images that fill my head I hear a blood curdling scream and I immediately sit upright in bed.

At the bottom of the bed is Ana, who is now pure white and shaking. I quickly get off of the bed and go to her, the closer I get to her the more frightened she looks, she has tears streaming down her face. I reach her and just assume that she has had a bad dream but she has her eyes locked in one place and I turn round to see what she is staring at with such horror.

CHRISTIAN WILL BE MINE, EVEN IF I MUST KILL YOU FOR HIM.

The words are written on the wall in red marker. I go to reach for my phone but it's gone so instead I grab Ana and go to my office. I pick up the phone and call Taylor, hoping to god he isn't sound asleep.

"Boss, what's happened, why are you calling this late?"

"Taylor get your ass to the apartment. Bring Gail; we need to have a chat."

No less than 15 minutes later Taylor comes through the door with a very worried looking Gail in tow.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Follow me, Gail you stay with Ana."

I lead him into my room and his face goes pale. "Taylor this happened while we were asleep. I want to know how someone managed to get into this apartment undetected, and I need a sweep done to make sure they aren't still here. This can't happen. Meet me in my office in ten minutes; we need to discuss more security."

He nods and leaves the room, probably heading to the control room to get the security tapes. I go BAC to the living room to check on Ana and Gail. Both of them are sitting on the sofa with tea in hand, but neither of them says a word. Ana looks exhausted and so does Gail, so I suggest bed for them both but until the apartment has been checked I can't leave them alone. I grab some pillows and covers from my room and let them both rest on the sofa. Within minutes they are both fast asleep.

I catch Taylor as he heads for my office and suggest we both stay here with Ana and Gail to make sure they are safe; he agrees and sets a laptop down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Sir these are the tapes from this evening. I can't make out a face because it's dark but someone came from upstairs, in your ….um….. Room. I couldn't see them come into the apartment today so I went back a few days. Whoever this person is, they have been staying here for 3 days."

"Fuck. I haven't gone into that room for almost 3 weeks Taylor, but they must've known that to be staying there undetected. How did they get out?"

"That's just it sir, there's no footage of them leaving, my guess is whoever it is, must still be there. I've called in a few of the best guys I know to help us sweep the apartment. Tomorrow I have interviews set up to arrange more security personnel and the security system will be updated."

"Thank you Taylor, we don't make any moves until we have back-up, we don't know if they have weapons."

Less than an hour later Taylors guys are here and we can finally go and see who this person is. I'm guessing it's an old sub but it could be any one of them so I don't know what to expect.

"Sir, Welch managed to get an ID, Its Leila Williams; she's the one that made the threat."

"Fuck, I should've guessed." She was so attached to me and when I finally let her go she went a little bit crazy but I figured she was over it.

"There's more, she escaped from a mental institution, she has a lot of problems, and we don't know how violent she could be. We got some of her records, and in her therapy sessions she says she wants to be with you and that she would do whatever it took. Even if it meant killing people. She's dangerous sir." No kidding, I knew she was delusional but I never imagined she could commit murder.

"I'll deal with her Taylor; just make sure you are outside in case I need help."

He eventually agrees, but I can tell he would rather keep me out of harm's way, I know the only way she will stop is if I go to her.

I walk into the room and she immediately sits up and a smile spreads across her face.

"I knew you would come for me, sir. I've been waiting for so long."

"I couldn't leave you, but you have caused a lot of trouble tonight. We need to have a chat, my friend John is going to join us later if that's alright and then we can hopefully get back on track."

"Yes sir of course. I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted that girl gone. She was in your bed. You said you never let anyone sleep in your bed with you. I just got so angry because she was trying to steal you away from me, and I didn't want that."

"I know and I'm sorry for hurting you, really I am. 'I'm going to sit with you until John can be here then we can talk okay, but you do understand that you are sick and you need help don't you?" I regret it as soon as the words leave my mouth, she shoots up in anger but she looks at me and calms. She walks to my and wraps her arms around me and tells me how much she loves me.

I take the opportunity to inject the sedative into her and she goes limp within seconds. I call Taylor back in and he removes her immediately. They manage to get her out of the apartment and have her transferred to a highly secured mental institution. I know it was the wrong thing to do but she scared Ana.

My Ana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ana.**

It's been 3 months now since the Jack incident, it's been a long road to getting back on track but I managed it. Christian was so supportive during everything and for that I will always be grateful but we had to say goodbye eventually. We both have massive commitments already, plus he wasn't ready for any kind of relationship.

It was painful to hear him tell me that we couldn't see each other anymore, in any capacity. I really did like him and it would have been wonderful to have remained friends but it wasn't what he wanted. I accepted it and now here I am.

After Jack was arrested the company was left to Denise, she was basically Jacks boss, we never met her or even really heard much about her but after Jack was sent to prison she had to make a decision regarding the future of the company.

Apparently everyone in the office decided that the best future for the company was me, so I'm now the manager of SIP. It's been amazing; everyone has been so supportive and helpful. The job came with a pretty big jump in salary and considering I don't pay any rent I have too much money, but it's all going into a savings account and one day I hope to be able to buy something great with it.

A few magazines have done some interviews with me as well so that's more money I made, but after speaking about what happened I became a public figure. Everyone knew my name; I had just figured it was because Christian Grey was the one who came to my rescue. It wasn't, about a month after the attack, and after the release of my interviews I was being contacted by a lot of people, to speak at conferences and help young women who have gone through the same thing. I willingly accepted and before I knew it everyone wanted to speak to me.

It all died down though, a few people still approach me to speak about it but for the most part vie gone back to my usual old life. I'm now getting ready to publish my first book and I couldn't be more excited, I started writing it before I finished school and its finally done. The great thing is I don't need to go anywhere to have it published, I can do it myself.

 **6 months later.**

Wow, my book has had an amazing reception. I even managed to get to number one on the billboards most anticipated books.

Denise approached me a few weeks ago to talk about the future of SIP, she is much too old to be dealing with its new found fame and has asked me to buy her out. As of today I am now the official owner of SIP, and another publishing company in New York. Apparently saving all of my money did come in handy. Being a public figure is all good, but now I feel like I can't have anything kept private and its tough, but I enjoy it.

As a celebration Kate and I are going out for drinks tonight, not only to celebrate my newfound success but also to celebrate her newfound romance.

….

"Hey Ana, you look great, I feel like I hardly see you anymore."

"Kate, we live in the same apartment you see me every night."

"True, it's still crazy though, I'm now living with a multi-millionaire."

"Okay, maybe don't shout that, you never know what kind of money thirsty people might be lurking around." We both burst out laughing, and chat about life. It's been a while since we could both sit down and just chat, it feels good, and it almost feels like nothing has changed.

"Okay, so I have this big charity gala to go to in a few days, seeing as I don't have anyone to take, would you like to be my date?"

"Are you kidding Ana, of course I'll be your date. We need to go shopping then."

"Yes we do, that's why tomorrow you won't be going to work, instead me and you are going shopping. We need to look good, there's going to be a lot of people, famous people even." As soon as I mention famous she is full of excitement.

After a few more cocktails and several bottles of champagne we decide it would be wise to go home, considering tomorrow will be spend shopping all day, and shopping with Kate wouldn't mix well with a hangover.

The whole way home Kate just goes on and on about what we will wear, how our makeup should be done and what we will do with our hair and as soon as we get back to the apartment she grabs her laptop and fires it up.

"Kate, I love you so much and I'm glad you're excited by this event, but if we are going to go shopping tomorrow we should probably get some sleep. We have a really really long day ahead of us." Her face drops a little but within seconds it's replaced with a huge grin.

"You are so right banana, it's good to see you back to your normal self again." We say goodnight and head to our rooms, I'm beyond exhausted and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

…

"Ana! Get up, we need to get ready if we want to get shopping anytime soon." Kate!

"I'm up, I'll get a shower and then we can go."

"Okay, well hurry up its already past 11."

"Okay, but you do know the shops don't close until 6 tonight don't you?"

"Ha ha very funny banana, c'mon we have so much to do."

I quickly shower and get dressed, knowing we will be photographed while we are out I make an effort and put on some makeup. It takes me all of 30 minutes to get ready and then I'm ready to take on shopping with Kate.

…

6 hours later and we are eventually back at the apartment. I can no longer feel my feet and I'm pretty sure my face is in a permanent smile from all of the photos I've taken with people today.

We did manage to get out outfits sorted for the event, so that's done at least. I haven't told Kate yet that we need to pack a bag because were staying at a hotel for a few nights, I know as soon as I do there will be hugs and screaming and too much excitement for my tired body to deal with, but considering we leave in less than 2 hours I should probably let her know.

"Kate, so there are a few things I didn't tell you about this event. It's not here, it's in New York so we need to pack a bag for a few nights. We leave in about an hour and a half."

"ANAAAAAA! You little devil. I cannot believe you didn't tell me this already. How am I going to pack my things in that short time." Instantly Kate had a small suitcase on her bed and is planning what she needs to take with her. I leave her to it and go into my own room and finish packing.

I only need to throw in my last few pieces because I already packed when I found out about it so I pack up my toothbrush and phone charger and zip the case closed. All of our jewellery is staying with Kate, I'm the kind of person that would lose it and it's not something that you would want to lose.

"Kate the cars here, please tell me you are ready to go."

"Yep, let's get this show on the road." She has upgraded her small case to a medium case and she has a large handbag as well, typical Kate.

"You do realise we are only going to be away for 3 days right? I mean you look like you're about to take a week-long trip with the amount of stuff you have"

"I really don't have that much you know. I just like to be prepared, you never know what might happen."

"Okay fair enough, let's go before this guy has a fit about us running late."

We head out of the apartment and make our way downstairs, both excited about the weekend ahead of us. I have also neglected to tell her that we are going to the spa tomorrow and we are getting our hair and makeup done as well as nails. I'll tell her when she's a little more exhausted.

"Hi, you must be Anastasia. I'm Sawyer, I'll be your driver."

"Hi, please call me Ana. This is Kate, just ignore her if she gets too excited, she just found out we were going to New York."

"Alright Ana. Please allow me to take your bags for you."

This guy is so nice. I was just expecting some middle aged balding guy to turn up and grunt if we spoke to him.

 **Christian.**

I know I should be staying out of her life but it's too difficult. I find myself constantly thinking about her, and worrying. I just need to know that she is safe.

"Taylor. Find out who is taking Anastasia to the airport this evening. Have him paid and send Sawyer, but he cannot let her know he works for me. He is simply just to be a driver for the evening."

"Yes boss."

At least if I have one of my men drive her I know she will be safe. I'm guessing she has no idea that I'll be attending this event as well, and I'll keep it that way. I don't want her to panic about seeing me.

…

 **Ana.**

"That was amazing. I have never been so relaxed in my life."

"I know, I still can't believe you have all of these surprises Ana. It's so unlike you."

"Well, I needed to treat you, plus we both needed it."

"We really did. Okay let's get started on this makeup then. I'm thinking maybe a.."

"Why do you have that look on your face? Please tell me you don't have another surprise!"

"Actually I do. We don't need to worry about hair and makeup, it's all taken care of. We just need to sit back and relax while we get pampered"

"I couldn't love you anymore right now Ana."

"Yeah yeah, get that champagne and let's get this evening started shall we?"

Kate had a huge smile on her face and we both begin celebrating. We take it slow with the alcohol, we have dinner to eat and very important people to meet later so I don't want any of us stumbling around looking ridiculous.

…

With our makeup and hair finally done the final thing to do is actually get dressed so we both head into the bedroom do get our dresses and accessories.

Kate looks stunning, her dress hugs her in all of the right places. She has a floor length Tadashi Shoji gown, it's all lace and has long sleeves. She paired it with a pair of simple diamond earrings and a small diamond choker.

I on the other hand have the most gorgeous floor length YSL dress. It's come to sit just in the middle of my chest and the back come to sit at the same height as my belly button, the back flows right behind and forms a small train. Kate has paired it with some simple diamond drop down earrings, and matching bracelet and a simple diamond necklace that sits just above my cleavage.

"Ana! You look like a Greek goddess!"

"Thank you, you look amazing too, men are going to find it difficult to keep away from you."

"Yeah right Ana, you'll have them drooling all over you like lost dogs"

" Okay, and the final surprise."

"Another one. You are spoiling me banana"

I hand Kate a box, I didn't tell her tonight was a masquerade event.

"Ana, it's amazing. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Kate has a delicate lace mask that ties at the back with silk ribbon, it is all black but has small red diamonds dotted all over it.

"How did you know I would choose a red lip?"

"When don't you Kate. Plus I was listening when you were telling me how you were doing you're makeup."

"Well done. Shall we go?"

My mask is similar to Kates but the lace on mine is red and it has the most amazing diamonds shining. I actually can't wait to go out tonight now.

…..

After dinner the party really begins, and everyone slips on their masks and heads the great hall for everyone to mingle.

"I must say, you look absolutely stunning in that dress. May I buy you a drink?"

"Thank you, if you insist." I have no idea who this man is but from what I can see he is definitely a looker. Apparently this makes makes me far more confident that I would usually be and before I know it we are having a full conversation.

 **Christian.**

I don't have any idea what Ana is wearing tonight, but as soon as I see her I'll know it's her. I scan the room but it's much too busy for me to really get a good look at anyone. I make my way to the bar, she's going to need a drink at some point so if I stay here I'm bound to notice her.

"Whiskey please, 2 cubes of ice and whatever this beautiful woman desires." Asshole, clearly just looking for a woman to fuck and then leave in the morning.

"I'll have a Cosmo please" I snap my head round at the sound of her voice. I know before I even look it's her. Smug asshole. He thinks he's getting lucky with her tonight. Not if I have anything to do with it.

"Taylor, the man sitting at the bar. I want him away from that woman. Offer him money, just get him away from her."

"Yes sir."

 **Ana.**

"I'm actually here with my best friend, she's here somewhere."

"Ah very kind of you to bring a friend along. Sorry I ever did catch your name"

"It's An…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I have a word with you sir." I know he hasn't done anything wrong but he excuses himself and follows the security guard away. After about twenty minutes I figure he isn't coming back so I order two more cosmos and go in search of Kate.

I eventually find her surrounded with men who clearly adore her, but she isn't having a good time at all.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind I must steal this woman away from you all."

"Thank you Ana. They were talking far too much about money, I just want to have a good time."

"Well let's start having a good time then." I hand her the drink and we drink it quickly before heading to dancefloor.

After a few too many cocktails later Kate has gone off with a young handsome looking masked man, I can still see her from where I am so I know she is safe. I take my phone from my bag and sift through the messages I have, most of them are from my assistant keeping me updated on what's happening at SIP.

I see his name and my stomach flips with excitement. I smile to myself and close the phone and head back to the bar.

I drink a few more cocktails until I feel my head starting to get fuzzy and stop. Just as I go to find Kate my phone rings and I quickly answer it.

"Ana banana. It's me Kate, listen I know you brought me here and it's amazing but Elliot's here, the guy I've been seeing. Do you mind if I go back to his place for the night?"

"Not at all Kate, just let me know when you are coming back to the hotel tomorrow, and behave" I giggle as I say goodnight.

I decide to order another drink, I may as well considering Kates gone now and the alcohol is free.

 **Christian.**

"Bro, I'm heading off for the night. I'll catch up with you tomorrow that okay?"

"Yes that's fine Elliot. I'll see you tomorrow."

At least I don't need to deal with a drunken brother this evening now. I head to the cloakroom and grab my coat, after a final scan of the room I'm satisfied that Ana has gone home and head to the bar for one last drink before I go to my room. As I go through the doors I notice she is still sitting at the bar. Alone this time. I argue with myself about whether or not to leave, but before I have a chance to decide my phone chirps in my pocket.

" _Hi Christian, I know you said you didn't want anything between us and I get that, I just want to say thank you for helping me through everything. I really did appreciate it. We should grab coffee sometime."_

My heart beat a little faster at the thought of spending time with her again and I walk towards the table.

"Hi, could I get you a drink?"

"Oh no it's alright I was just getting ready to leave. Thanks though. "I can't let her leave, I want to stay here and spend time with her talking and laughing.

"Anastasia, please stay and have a drink with me." I take of my mask and her head spins round to look at me.

"Christian. Hi. I didn't realise you were here tonight. Please have a seat."

"I didn't want to upset you so I kept my distance, but I was just leaving and saw you sitting here alone. Is your date gone?"

"Oh, I. I didn't have a date, I brought Kate along with me. I didn't want to come alone."

"Ah, so where is Kate then?"

"She left a while ago with her new boyfriend who was apparently here. I didn't realise she was dating a guy that would come here but apparently so."

"Oh, well he must be pretty special if she's leaving her best friend alone to drink."

I flag the barman down and order our drinks, hoping she doesn't notice I knew what she was drinking.

"Yeah, they've been seeing each other for a while I think but I haven't met him yet. Know any wealthy young man named Elliot." She lets out a laugh, obviously not expecting an answer from me.

"Actually yes, my brother."

"Seriously. Kate's dating your brother. How did they even meet. I mean surely they don't run in the same friendship circles."

"Yeah you would be surprised, Elliot has a very large circle. He knows a lot of people."

I don't usually drink much but I'm enjoying her company and before wither of us realise it's time to go and we are way beyond tipsy. For the first time in a long time I'm truly happy and actually find myself laughing as we go upstairs.

I look at her in the elevator and I can't help myself. I push her gently up against the wall and crash my lips onto hers, much to my delight she accepts and slowly opens her lips to allow my tongue to explore her.

The elevator pings and we both stand back to attention and try not to look guilty. When we finally reach her floor we stumble through the door and fall into the bedroom both laughing hysterically at one another and how drunk we both are.

I know now that I need her in my life. She makes me feel complete. She makes me feel normal.

I love her. I love her so much it hurts to think about my playroom. All I want from now on is her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm trying to move into the story a little more and we find out a bit more about Ana and Christian and what they could potentially be like together. We start to find out a little more about Ana's childhood and how it changed Christians view on her.**

 **My aim is to post at least 1 chapter every week, maybe even more if I have the time. Any of the descriptions of clothing or houses and things like that will come from real items and places. As they come into the story I will leave the information on where you can all go and have a look to see what I'm talking about.**

 **Thank you to the people that have favorited my story and those who are following it. Please don't hesitate to leave some comments and reviews and let me know how you are enjoying it and even share some of your own ideas about where it could go. I'm always open to new ideas.**

 **I'm going to start posting chapters that look from one person's point of view as well to make it a little easier to follow, and from now on there will be dates on each chapter and each new section so you can keep up with the time jumps.**

 **Chapter 5.**

My head. I definitely had way too much to drink last night, I can't remember much after Kate left. All I remember was drinking cocktails wallowing in self pity because yet again I was left alone while Kate was of with some guy.

I love the girl to pieces but sometimes I wish she would give boys a rest and spend some time with her friends.

I start to stretch out my limbs but after moving my leg I feel warmth emanating from the other side of the bed, I slowly turn my head around to see the guest in my bed. It's Christian Grey.

I thought I had dreamt that we met but apparently not. If what I thought was all just a dream actually happened, then the security will have witnessed the both of us ridiculously drunk and making out like horny teenagers in the elevator.

I instantly feel my cheecks burning. I can remember coming into the room and laughing at one another for not being able to walk properly. We ordered nachos and burgers, with the evidence to prove it, half eaten burgers and an empty bowl lying in the living room of the suite. I somehow managed to get myself out of the contraption otherwise known as a dress. I had so much tape stuck to my body to keep the dress in place and make sure nothing fell out that the dress was almost impossible to get off. I managed it, but still have tape stuck to me.

I'm dressed in pyjamas and Christian has on his boxers and a t-shirt so im pretty sure we didn't do anything other than laugh and then pass out, but I cant be certain, and I do not want to ask him that question. Even just tginking about it is making me blush.

To distract myself from the handsome man in my bed I tidy up the mess from last night and put my dress into the bag to be dry cleaned. I remove last nights make-up which hasn't even smudged and get into a shower. I take my time, allowing myself to enjoy the water as it bounces oof of my back. Eventually when im as wrinkled as a prune I get out and wrap myself up in one of the oversized robes and go to order breakfast.

I then realise I haven't checked to see if Kate has called, but I already know she won't even be awake yet. I search for my phone and eventually find it stuffed under the sofa. No new messages.

I go back to the room and try my best to get some advil without disturbing Christian but with no luck. He rolls over and the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. His top has rolled up and his rock hard abs are on show, along with his rock hard…. Package. I obviously blush as he quickly pulls the cover over himself and lets out a deep chuckle.

"Morning. I've already ordered breakfast, I hope you don't mind. It hould be here soon, feel free to have a shower."

"Someones cheery for being hungover. Do you always manage to make everything seem so effortless?"

"Me, effortless? Are you kidding. I need to put more concentration into walking in a straight line than most people need to when they drive a car."

That laugh. It makes my stomach go crazy.

"I'm going to shower. I need to sort myself out or ill not move all day." I wouldn't mind that.

"Okay, well there are fresh towels in there, and I highly recommend the robes. It will make you feel like you have been wrapped up in a cloud." He laughs again before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

I head back into the living room and turn on the TV. Nothing exciting catches my eye until the news comes on.

 **'JACK HYDE ESCAPED FROM PRISON. POLICE HAVE NO LEADS ON HIS WHEREABOUTS'**

Instantly my world has come crashing down and my stomach turns. I run from the sofa and pray that he hasn't locked the door. To my relief the bathroom door is unlocked and the minute I open it my stomach explodes. I don't eve notice as christain gets out of the shower until he wraps me in his arms and takes me back to bed.

"Ana, are you alright? What happened? Too much to drink?"

"No. The news. It's…." He turns round and turns the tv on in the room and his face turns to pure.

"That bastard. How the fuck can he escape a high security !"

Just as he starts to get worked up the door goes and I know it's breakfast. My stomach makes an almighty rumble signalling that I am in fact hungry.

"I'll get it, just you stay put."

"Okay, im not going to argue with breakfast in bed." I attempt a small smile, knowing that as long as Christian is here I'll be safe.

After a few minutes he doesn't come back into the room and my head goes into overdrive. What if Jack found us and is sitting out there waiting for me. What if he killed Christian.

My worry gets the better of me and I climb out of bed to go and see what has happened. As I open the door I see Christian standing over the tray of food trying to organise a plate for us both but he is talking on the phone so I take over.

"Taylor I don't care what it's going to take. I wan't him found right now. Make sure there is extra security at my mothers, and tell her to expect us later today. We will go back there and wait it out until he gets caught. I'm not putting her in harms way again."

"Sorry about that Ana, I just don't want that bastard getting anywhere near you again. You don't deserve it. Nobody does. I have one more call to make and ill be with you okay."

"Okay, but one question. Am I going to your mothers or was the we you and your brother?" I already know the answer I just want to hear him say it.

"Of course its you. I don't want to risk losing you again. I shut you out once and it was a terrible decision. I enjoy spending time with you. Aparrently I need more friends like you." Friends? Great here was me hoping we could be something more. I can deal with friends though.

He goes into the bedroom and closes the door to make his phonecall but I hate not knowing whats going on so I walk over and stnd beside the door to hear what he says, apparently I move too slow and only manage to catch the end of the converstion.

"… take Kate with you. I don't know wat this guy might try but I don't want to risk it for anyone. What? You think all this is with Ana is sex? You have to be kidding Elliot, I care about her, ive seen her go through hell and back over this asshole and I wont let him do it again….. because Elliot, I think I love her. No, I know I love her. I would do anything to protect her and if you care about me at all then you will make sure her best friend stays safe as well…. Thank you, ill see you later."

I make a bolt back to the sofa, still shocked by what I heard but I need to change my expression back to nothing or he will know I heard what he said. Does he really love me though? I mean he knows nothing about me other than what I've allowed him to know. If he knew what happened to me when I was younger his opinion would be totally different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 **Sunday 23rd April**.

"Anastasia I know you probably need to get back to work but right now it's just not safe for you to be out there while he is still roaming around. I would much rather you come with me and stay at my parents' home for a few days until we can track Hyde down. You can receive emails and phone calls from there and you would still be able to continue working, but you would be safe."

I try not to sound desperate but I'm a few minutes away from begging her to stay there.

"Okay, I'm not going to argue with you on it but I do need to call Kate and let her know where I'll be if I'm not going to be going home with her. She will be worried sick about me."

"Well I've already called Elliot and asked if he would be able to bring Kate to my parents this evening, that way you will both be together. I hope it's alright?" I pray she says yes, I wouldn't be able to function if I thought she was in danger, or hurting. If Kate was sent home I know jack would go after her to hurt Ana.

"Okay, well I guess you have thought of everything. Now sit down and eat, and for heaven's sake stop frowning, you'll end up with terrible wrinkles." I let out a chuckle, and wonder how on earth she can be so calm and laugh while there's a maniac on the loose.

"Alright if you insist. I'll have my driver take us to my parents after breakfast, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, Taylor will be more than willing to help."

"Great, I'll go pack my bag and get ready to go while you finish eating that breakfast. I want every crumb cleared when I come back." She flashes me a small smile and it take all of my self-control not to sweep her up in my arms and take her to bed. Instead I smile back and tuck into breakfast.

…...

Taylor calls at noon to let me know he is waiting for us so I call Ana and we head down to the lobby. We are greeted by bright flashes and paparazzi screaming our names. I know this is going to make headlines, I can see it now. People screaming over the new couple rumours, and wondering whether or not they are true. I can see she is startled so I no to Taylor and Sawyer who quickly navigate through the people standing outside and clear a path for us to escape.

"Wow. Do they follow you around everywhere to see who you are with? I mean I know they aren't here to snap a photo of me." She laughs and sits back, visibly relaxing as Taylor starts to drive away from the crowd.

"Ana, I have to tell you something, but please try not to get mad at me."

"Okay, what would I be mad at you for? You're not going to tell me we had some kind of quickie wedding last night while we were both drunk or something are you?" I can tell she's only joking but I can't help think about what it would be like to marry her.

"No as lovely as that would have been it's not that. I knew you were going to that event last night and well I sent one of my security men to drive you to the airport. I know I probably sound like a crazy stalker but I promise it was just to make sure you were safe."

"Oh. Well it does seem a tad like you are crazy stalker but, I guess I can forgive you. I mean having Sawyer drive us was much better than having to ride in the back of a dirty car with a middle aged balding man listening to sports."

"Wow, guessing by that very precise description I'd say you have had a very bad experience with a driver. I do hope Sawyer was nothing but nice to you both, he's new to my team but he seems like a great guy."

"You could say that yes. He was, he did look a little nervous when he saw us but he was fine when we got in the car. Maybe he was expecting someone else. Maybe someone a little more entitled or rude."

We arrive at the airfield and Ana is surprised to see we are getting on a helicopter, but as soon as we get seated and strapped in she is fine and she looks out at the city as we fly.

The smile across her face is infectious and I don't realise I'm watching her until she interrupts my thoughts.

"Christian, I know you said you weren't a crazy stalker, and I believe you but staring at me with a huge smile on your face is slightly worrying."

"Sorry, I was just looking. Appreciating the beauty is all." I notice her blush but she quickly turns her head back to the window and continues to watch as the city fades away beneath us.

"So, where exactly do your parents live?"

"Seattle, not too far from me. They do live in a pretty secluded area though which is why it's perfect when you need to escape the world for a while."

"Good, it sounds like you go here to escape a lot, or at least think about it. I could do with a few days off. Just to relax and spend time doing everything I love."

"I do, it's hard to do anything for yourself when everyone's watching your every move. Sometimes it's nice just to get away. My parents aren't home very often, they spend a lot of time travelling and experiencing everything his world has to offer so it can get a little lonely at their place. You can have a few days to yourself while you're here, I promise even if the whole family is at home there are loads of places you can go for some alone time. I'll show you when we arrive."

…...

As we arrive at my parents I see Ana's eyes light up, she wasn't expecting the house to be like this. It's huge, I still manage to get surprised when I visit and I spent most of my childhood living in this house.

We go into the kitchen and I pour her a glass of water, I can tell she is still trying to take it all in so I allow her to spend a few minutes looking around while I help Taylor bring our bags into the house. When we get back inside I need to hunt around for Ana before I eventually find her in the main room looking through some photos that had been left out.

"You were such a cute child, what happened?"

"Ha ha very funny, I might have been a cute child, but let's be honest I'm pretty hot if I may say so myself. I'd choose that over being cute any day,"

"Well I won't argue with you on that one. I know we just got here and I should probably meet your family but I'm exhausted, could I go take a shower to wake myself or have a nap?"

"Yes of course. Follow me."

I know my parents won't be home for a few days and Elliot hasn't even left New York yet so it's just myself Ana and the security at the house until this evening. Not that I plan on doing anything untoward, I just want her to be comfortable and relaxed before she meets everyone.

"Can I have a tour before I shower?" her question pulls me out of my daydream and it takes a few seconds for my brain to catch up and answer her.

"Yes of course. We should probably start down here first and then make our way up."

"So obviously you have seen the main room. We don't tend to spend much time in there unless it's just a few of us that are here, most of the time is spent in the dining room or outside."

...…

"So that's it, there are a few places I want to show you but they look better in the evening so I can show you them later tonight or tomorrow. This is your room, there are fresh towels in the bathroom and extra in that cupboard over there, you can control everything in this room with this iPad. Lights, music, curtains heating. The door also locks just in case you want a little extra privacy. You have a balcony through that door if you wish to use it and I'm right next door so if you need anything don't hesitate to call for me. I'm going to go for a shower to freshen up as well, I'll come back in about an hour and we can go have something to eat. Sound good?"

"Yep sounds good and Christian thank you for this. God only knows what might have happened if I went home today. I hate to think that someone out there is looking for me and wants to hurt me. Thank you for taking care of me; I truly am blessed to have a friend like you." The word 'friend' is like a stab to my heart but I can't let her know that so I return her hug and gently squeeze her before leaving her room to go and shower.

On my way into my room I call my parents to find out when they will be back.

"Hey mom, I was just wondering when you and dad will be home. I'm staying at the house for a few days with a friend of mine and I would like for you both to meet her."

"Christian darling, your father and I are stuck in aspen, there's a storm about to hit and there aren't any planes flying out. It's much safer if we stay here until it's passed before trying to come home. I hope you will stay at the house until we come home, I would love to meet this friend of yours." I'm a little upset that they can't be home soon but I would rather they stayed safe than risk their lives trying to get home.

"Okay, of course we will stay here. I really do hope you can meet her. I have to go and call Elliot to check on him. Keep me updated on the weather and let me know if anything changes. Love you."

"Love you too darling." I hang up and dial Elliott's number; they should be here by now or at least on their way here.

"Bro, where are you?"

"Seriously Elliot, I called to ask you the same question. I thought you were coming to mom and dads today?"

"Yeah, we changed our minds. Mia is having a crisis and Kate has offered to help, were about to fly out to meet her. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Okay, well where are you going, do you have security?"

"Relax Christian, we are going to the Bahamas and yes we have security. You know what Mia can be like if she doesn't get her own way, it was easier to just go to her than listen to her moan at me for weeks to come about how I ruined her job or something."

"Fair point, okay just let me know when you guys arrive please, and ask Kate to call Ana or text her. She's a little worried about her since Hyde hasn't been seen since he escaped."

"Of course, I'll let her know."

I envy him so much, he can go and do whatever he wants whenever he wants and not have to worry about being followed. I put my phone on the bed and go for a shower, I make sure I'm quick about it because I know Ana will be hungry, and my own stomach is growling.

…...

 **Ana.**

"Kate it's amazing. You would love it. My bedroom is huge, I'm pretty sure the closet I have is the same size as my entire bedroom in the apartment."

"I'm so jealous, but Elliott's sister had a bit of trouble at work so I offered to help. So tell me about the house, I want the details."

"Well it's insane. The living room is amazing, the windows are floor to ceiling and the view is spectacular. There's a piano and a huge fireplace, all very neat and clean. There are 2 separate dining areas, one of them looks out to the back of the house and you can see the water, it's beautiful. There's another huge sitting room again with a massive fireplace. I want to just curl up in front of it with a hot chocolate. And my room wow."

"That sounds amazing. Please tell me about your room, you sound so shocked about it."

"Yeah, it looks out onto the water and I even have a balcony and a fireplace. Well two actually, I have one in my bedroom and one in the bathroom. As if that wasn't spectacular enough the bathtub is a dream. I can relax in the bath and look out onto the water. Honestly it's beyond anything you could imagine."

"That sound amazing, I'm kind of jealous of you now."

"Yeah right, you're going to the Bahamas. Anyway to finish off the rest of the house, there's a huge wine cellar and I mean huge, like the size of our whole living room kind of huge. A pool and a Jacuzzi, a tennis court and a games room with a pool table. It's the definition of a dream home."

"Wow that does sound amazing. Well I have to go Ana, but please enjoy yourself and take some time off. Don't stress about work and just relax, you deserve it."

"I will Kate; I need some time to refocus on myself again."

"Exactly, but behave. I don't want to come home to a broken-hearted or pregnant best friend." I chuckle with her comment and say goodbye. I wrap myself up in a towel ad go back into my room and just look out at the water.

I begin to imagine what it would be like if I opened up to Christian, I wonder if we could work. Before I realise it I'm practically planning our wedding in my head. I smile to myself and throw on the pyjamas that have appeared on my bed. I know Taylor has been sent out to get me clothes, so I guess we are here for more than a few days.

 **Monday 24th April.**

 **Christian.**

I drag myself out of bed and go to check on Ana, as I come closer to her door I can hear her coughing so I gently knock.

"Come in." She sounds dreadful and I can tell before even looking at her that she's ill.

"Ana are you alright?" _Stupid question Grey. Stupid question._

"Not really. I've been up all night vomiting and coughing. It must have been something I ate."

"Strange we ate the same things yesterday and I'm alright. Can I get you anything...?"

Just as I say the words I'm alright I feel my stomach turn and I run for the toiler, making it just in time. I feel her hand on my back, usually I would flinch or get pissed that someone was touching me, but it's comforting so I allow her to continue to rub my back.

After spending the morning puking we both decide that a day with movies is a great idea.

"We don't have a good TV downstairs apart from the cinema room, but to play it safe maybe we should stay near a bathroom."

"I agree, the only other good TV in the house is the one in here so it's a movie day in bed by the looks of it." When I suggest movie and bed her cheeks go bright pink but I try my best to ignore it.

…...

 **Ana.**

After picking out a few movies to watch we get settled on top of the bed but before I get comfortable I decide I want to lie in front of the fireplace to stay warn so I shuffle down the bed and sit on the floor, within a few seconds Christian is beside me and he wraps the comforter over both of our legs.

I know how he feels about me so I try not to get too comfortable but halfway through the second movie I start to get tired and I can't help myself as I slide myself down and put my head in his lap. He doesn't startle or react to it and just starts to stroke my hair as I drift off into a blissful sleep.

An hour or so later I wake up to the smell of food and my stomach growls. I lift myself form my spot on the floor and venture downstairs to see what the smell is, to my delight its pancakes. Most people would prefer to have soup when they feel sick but my go to be sugary snacks.

Standing in the kitchen is Christian, flipping pancakes and looking pretty proud of himself. I help him finish cooking and we both sit down to eat our dinner and then take some popcorn and chocolate back up to our spot in the room to continue watching films.

As we get comfortable again I decide it's time to open up and just as I got to start speaking he interrupts me.

"Ana, I know we havent known each other that long but I feel drawn to you. I can't go a single day without thinking about you, and that day I had to tell you to leave was so hard for me. It broke me; I couldn't eat or sleep for weeks. I missed you; I missed your infectious smile and laugh. Hell I even missed just knowing you were safe."

"Christian, I missed you too. I know you said you weren't ready for any type of relationship and I'm glad, because I've had time to think. There are a few things you should know about me if we are to remain friends or even move further in this relationship.

"Okay, go ahead tell me anything, or ask me anything."

"Okay, well it's a long story, and I haven't had the easiest life. When I was younger my mom was diagnosed with cancer, it was so scary. I was only 9 years old and the thought of losing my mother frightened me. She was in hospital a lot, so her husband at the time was looking after me. One night he came home drunk and he was telling me how it was all my fault, my mom wouldn't have gotten sick if she never had me. He hit me a few times but I ran from him and he was too drunk to follow me so he just passed out. I knew he was lying and I knew it wasn't my fault. Sometimes people just get sick."

"Ana I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, anyway it got worse after that, he started to drink more and more but then my mom started to get better and she was able to come home. Everything went back to normal, he acted like nothing happened but I was glad, I didn't want my mom to suffer anymore. Four years passed and life was good again but then we received the news that my mom's cancer had come back and it was worse this time. I was terrified, not of losing my mom but being left alone with Patrick. My mom got so sick we couldn't even visit her for a while in case we made her worse. That's when he started to get really angry with me. Calling me names and hitting me every day."

I take a break to catch my breath and think about telling Christian my mom got better and that was it, but I've never told anyone any of this, and it felt good to get it out.

"One night I was asleep, he came home drunk. I could hear him calling out for me and then I heard his buddies shout my name as well. They all laughed as the came up to my room and forced their way in. Patrick hit me a few times then told his buddies to have a go, they did. They spit at me and kicked me. Then two of them held me down, Patrick took of his belt and started hitting me with it. I was screaming so loud but he didn't stop. He told one of his friends to 'stick it in' and I had no idea what he was talking about."

The tears escape my eyes and Christian wraps his arms around me.

"Ana, you don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to."

"No, I do. I need to. Anyway Patrick's friend unzipped his pants and pulled it out. I started screaming uncontrollably and used all of the strength I had to try and shake free of the hands that were holding me down. I got lucky, our neighbour heard me screaming and ran to her window, she saw what was happening and fired her gun. The men scattered and tried to make a run for it, but they were all so drunk they kept tripping over one another. My neighbour came running over and took me into her house while she called the police."

It feels so good to get it off of my chest and I continue to tell him the rest.

"Living in a small town meant the cops got to the house pretty fast. All of the men were convicted of assault and sent to prison. After that I never saw Patrick again. My mom got divorced as soon as she was healthy and we moved house. That's when she met Ray."

"Ana. I can't believe you have kept this to yourself for all this time. I want you to know, that as long as you're here with me you are safe. I won't let anyone came near you or hurt you again."

I smile because I know he is telling the truth, I also realise that I'm falling for him. It takes every part of me not to tell him that, but I need to find out about him first.

...

 _ **Okay guys, very long chapter for you there. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, it's only going to get more exciting from here on out.**_

 _ **The house I described to you guys can be found on Zillow.**_

 _ **719 96th Ave SE,**_

 _ **Bellevue, WA 98004**_

 _ **Remember to leave some reviews and let me know how you're enjoying the story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

 **Monday 24th April.**

 **Christian**.

After Ana told me about her childhood I felt bad for ever having thought about her in my playroom. I was disgusted with myself, as she with her head in my lap I couldn't help but let a few tears slip from my eyes.

I don't cry, ever, but for some reason thinking about everything she had to go through, everything she kept to herself for long makes me angry and upset. How could someone be so cruel and hurt her like that? She was perfect, why would anyone want to cause her pain and suffering.

Then as I thought about it I started to wonder if that's how my subs felt. Yes they willingly agreed to everything I had done, but did they ever resent me. Did they look at me and worry about what I would do next? Did they cry at night thinking about what I had done to them? I was overcome with guilt and I felt the need to apologize to the females I treated that way.

I knew they agreed to it, and for some reason they enjoyed it, so eventually my guilt subsided for ever hurting the women in my past. I gently brush away the few tears and clear my throat, this startles Ana and she jumps back before realising it was me and she lay her head back down.

"I had a similar childhood Ana." I had to tell her my story; it felt right that she knew the truth about me, even if it did drive her away from me. She sat up and looked at me, staring right into my soul with her ice blue eyes.

"Christian, you don't have to tell me this; please don't feel like you need to share if you're not comfortable." She looks upset now but I know she needs to hear this as much as I need to say it.

"I want to tell you. I need to, but please promise not to run for the hills. This is difficult enough for me; I don't want to have you run off on me."

"I promise I won't, you stayed when I told you about my life, most guys would have run away from me and never looked back." I take a deep breath and prepare myself.

"My mom tried to kill me. My birth mom, not Grace. She was addicted to a lot of things, and every time she got money she would go and get her fix. One night she came home with a guy, they were high. I was only 4 at the time and I was starving. She hadn't been home for 3 days; I hadn't eaten a single thing in that time. I managed some water from the tap, but that was it. So when she came home I cried and asked for food, but she was high and all she wanted was to be fucked and get another fix. Put me in the closet and locked the door, telling me to be quite and I could eat when she was done. I could hear her making all sorts of noises and I was afraid the man was hurting her so I called her name and kept calling it and crying. Eventually she came back to me, but she didn't look happy. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom, screaming and shouting about how I ruined her life. I was the reason she was like that, the man she was with came into the room and the both of them dragged me to the bath. They stuck my face under the water and held it there, and then I felt a burning on my back. I didn't know what it was but it hurt. I fought with them as I tried to get air, eventually they let me go because I stopped thrashing around. They thought I was dead."

I don't dare look at Ana, I know if I do I will be undone and I won't be able to stop the tears so I continue, but I can hear her crying.

"They let my body go and left my laying on the floor, but before they left he burned me again. I couldn't see what it was but I felt it. Searing into my skin, I wanted to scream out in pain, but I figured that screaming only got me in more trouble so I just lay there and accepted it. He spat on me and kicked me a few times before returning to my mother and they got high. They eventually passed out, I was so hungry and I was in so much pain I couldn't take it anymore. I walked past them and left the house. It was the middle of the afternoon and there were people everywhere when I got closer to the city. A woman came over to me and started crying, I was so exhausted and it was so warm I passed out. When I woke up I was at the hospital connected to so many wired I thought I was a robot. It took a while for me to get better but eventually I did, and Grace asked if I would like to live with her. I accepted her invitation, happy to be with a woman who cared for me, who wanted to make sure I was happy."

I lift my head and look at Ana, her eyes are bright red and puffy and the tears keep coming.

"Oh Christian." She throws her arms around my neck and holds me tight, I gently lift my arms ad return her embrace. I let the tears fall now, knowing that she wasn't going to leave me. Yet.

We stay in the same position for a while before both pulling back and looking at one another, she can see there's more to my story and urges me to continue.

"I went and lived with Grace and Carrick, enjoying life as a boy for the first time. I was able to sleep in a clean bed, eat real meals and wear clean clothes. It felt good, I struggled though. I had nightmares every night and I wet the bed until I was 9. When I realised that my family weren't going anywhere I settled down. When I turned 16 I got a summer job cleaning the neighbour's pool and doing odd jobs in her garden. One night she was angry, really angry and she reminded me of my mom, just older. She hit me, hard, across the face and I was horrified. I looked at her with pure horror on my face; she knelt down to be face to face with me and started to undo my trousers. I wasn't sure what to do, I had never watched porn or had sex, I wasn't interested in it at all, but suddenly she had her mouth round me and it was hard. From then on I got curious I wanted to see what else was there. This woman was bad news, she was sick, but she was the only person I could turn to with my questions."

She shudders and she's no longer crying as she sits in front of me. She looks worried but again nods for me to continue.

"She was into BDSM, which is essentially bondage and stuff. I learnt that from her, and I thought that was what everyone did. So I continued to do it, woman would come to me and they would enjoy it. I always felt that there was something missing, there was no emotion with these woman. I had sex with them but I wouldn't say I enjoyed it. Eventually as I got older I realised what I was doing wasn't normal so I stopped. I hated myself for ever hurting those women. "I can't stop the tears as they start to pour, only now that I've said it out loud does it actually hit me, I feel like a dick for ever enjoying anything like that.

"Christian it's alright. What you did with those women, it's not the same as what Patrick did to me. Please look at me." I look up to her and see her try and give me a small smile

"Ana, I hurt those women; I used belts on them and hurt them that is what he did to you."

"No its not, those women agreed, they wanted it. I didn't, and he tried to force himself on me. Those two things are different. I get that people want to experiment in the bedroom and spice things up and that's okay. You shoudln't feel guilt for exploring new things. You didn't know any and that's okay."

I am relieved that she doesn't hate me and she still seems to be sat in front of me, she smiles again and I feel a weight lift from my shoulders.

"Thank you Ana, for not judging me or running from me."

"I wouldn't run from you Christian you're not a monster. You just have a different experience that's all."

We talk for a while longer but it's more positive and we even have a few laughs, I can see Ana is getting tired as am I, but we need to eat some proper food and just sugar laced items.

"Fancy some Chinese takeout Grey? I'm starving and I don't think I can go much longer surviving on sugar."

"You read my thoughts, I'm not an expert in takeout so I'll let you do the deciding, I'm going to go and use the bathroom." She grins and picks up her pone to find somewhere to order food from.

…...

After we eat we decide on one more film before turning in for the night, I feel my eyes begin to get heavy and I know I won't make it to the end of the film.

"Ana, do you mind if we sit on the bed, my backs starting to hurt and I don't want to move you if you fall asleep."

"Yes please, my ass is killing me" She burst out laughing and throws herself onto the bed. I lie back and she gently rests her head on my chest. Within seconds I feel sleep coming for me and I close my eyes. Just as I'm about to fall into a deep sleep I hear her whisper.

"I love you so much Christian Grey. I didn't think it was possible after such a short time, but I love you and I will never be able to stop."

I allow sleep to take me, now with a smile firmly planted on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Tuesday 25th April.**

 **Christian**

I wake up with Ana still wrapped in my arms sound asleep, I have calls to make so I gently lift her from my chest and slide out of the bed, checking to make sure she is still asleep. She must be exhausted because she hasn't even noticed she's been moved. I quickly pull the cover over her and head to the kitchen to make some coffee.

I pick up my phone and check to see if there have been any leads of Hyde. I have 3 messages from Welch.

We have a lead on Hyde; he's been seen meeting with a woman on the outskirts of Seattle. We aren't sure who she is but were working on it. I'll let you know when we find out.

 ** _Christian, we have information on the woman. You need to call me to discuss what we've found._**

 ** _It's urgent! Hyde must have caught on to the tail and he's disappeared. The woman he was meeting's gone as well. You really need to call me._**

 ** _I figure now's the best time to find out what's been going on so I dial his number and wait for him to pick up._**

"Welch, it's me. What have you got?"

"Christian, we managed to track Hyde down again he's in Seattle. He was spotted hanging around Escala, but when there was no sign of you for two days he gave up. He's staying at a motel with this woman, Jacqueline Baxter. We aren't entirely sure how they know each other, but there's some kind of connection between her and someone names Patrick Letham. From what we know he was sent to prison 7 years ago. He got out after 4 years but he assaulted a woman and was arrested again. We found out that he contacted Hyde last year but we haven't gotten round to why yet."

"Thanks Welch. Keep an eye on him; I'll make arrangements to get out of Seattle. He will be looking for me no doubt and he will eventually come looking around Bellevue. How have the background checks went on the new security personnel?"

"We will sir, they all came back clear. Taylor is going to have them all set up and ready to go on the security system today. They have all signed the NDA and he's taking them through their basic training along with Sawyer later today. That is if you don't require Taylor to keep check on the house."

"Great. No Hyde doesn't know about this place yet and by the time he figures it out I'll be gone. Tell Taylor to get the training done today and meet me at my mother's house tonight along with the rest of the team."

"Yes sir. I'll call you if we get anything else."

I put the phone down and sift through what he's told me. The only name that jumps to me is Patrick, but I know there are hundreds if not thousands of Patricks living around Seattle. I text Welch and tell him to email me the files on Baxter Letham and Hyde, this way I can have a, look myself.

I pour out two cups of coffee and head back up to Ana, when I get into her room I notice her sitting on the balcony enjoying the view. It's a rare occurrence to have such a beautiful day in Seattle and she is enjoying every second of it.

"Good morning, I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks, its amazing out here. It's so peaceful, and warm for a change. I didn't thing Seattle could ever be quiet." I smile and take a sip of my coffee.

"I know that's the reason I love it here. Like I said, you can take the time for yourself to think things through."

"I know, so what are the plans for today then? As much as I loved spending the weekend watching movies I'd much rather do something a little more productive today."

"Well, I'm going to go for a swim and hit the gym, feel free to join me. There's an office just down the hall if you want to catch up on any work or emails."

"I need to catch up on some of my work e-mails but I could definitely be doing with hitting the gym. I've not been going in months since my promotion."

"Alright, well how about I go down and make us some breakfast and then we can both catch up on some work then head down to the gym?"

"Sounds perfect." She smiles and finishes off her coffee before going back into the room and heading to the bathroom.

"Oh I almost forgot. Taylor dropped off some more clothes for you in case you needed any, I'll leave them on the bed for you."

"Thanks."

I head downstairs and make a start on breakfast. Pancakes and Bacon, simple and easy. It doesn't take me too long to whip it up and I then head up to the study. Ana is hard at work typing away quickly that she doesn't even notice I've came into the room until I set the plates down on the table.

"Wow, when you said you were making breakfast I was expecting toast or cereal, no offense."

"None taken, pancakes are one of the few things I can cook to perfection. Don't ever ask me to cook steak though, unless you want it cooked to a cinder."

She lets out a small laugh and gets up from the computer and comes over to tuck into breakfast. We both eat silently both enjoying the warm food. I finish first and sit back drinking the last of my orange juice.

"That was delicious. Thank you Christian. I shouldn't be much longer with my emails, but I will definitely need to let my food go down before I try any exercise." She blushes and my heart jumps. I won't to say something to her about last night but I don't have any idea what to say.

"Of course. I have some work to do as well so we can take our time with that and then when you're ready we can go down to the gym." She smiles and nods before returning to her seat and continues typing away.

I lift myself from the chair and retrieve my laptop, opening it up to the thousands of emails I have to get through. Most of them are irrelevant or will have already been dealt with by my Andrea but there are still a few hundred that require my attention.

The first email I click is from my mom, sending me picture from her trip and telling me she should be home for the weekend.

Then it's on to Mia who gushes about how lovely Kate is, and how happy she is that Elliot has finally found a woman who can keep him in line.

Business emails, most of them asking for my approval for projects, asking form my approval to pay people. A few invitations to high profile event, all of which I must decline. Then the final email I need to look at today, Welch.

I open the attachments and print them all out; I find it easier to look through something if I have the paper copy in front of me, that way being able to make notes if I have to. I print all three files and head over to pick them up. Ana is sitting right beside the printer so she lifts them up for me and goes to hand them over. She has a quick glance and her face goes white.

"Ana are you okay. You look as if you've seen a ghost." She just stares with a blank expression.

"Ana! Are you alright." I begin to worry; I spin her around in the chair and kneel in front of her, hoping that seeing me will pull her from her trance. Her body begins heaving and I grab the bin sitting under her desk just in time before her stomach tenses and expels the contents.

"Christian why do you have a photo of that man?" I look down to see the first file is that of Patrick Letham. Judging by her reaction this is the Patrick who hurt her.

"He's been in contact with Hyde. My P.I. called this morning. He managed to find out a few things about Hyde, he has been seen around Seattle meeting with a woman and he receives a letter from Patrick a few years ago. I was going to try and establish some kind of connection between them if I could."

"That's the man that my mom married. That's the man that tried to…" The tears start to escape her eyes fast. I pull her down into my arms and let her cry. When she's done she sits back and looks at me with worried eyes.

"He had a son. Patrick, he was married before he met my mom and his ex-wife had a son. I never knew anything about him but he wouldn't have been much older than me. Could Jack be his son?"

I stare at her with disbelief.

"I mean I suppose it could be possible. I'll call Welch and have him dig up anything from the past. Maybe we can find out who Patricks ex-wife was." She tries to smile but I can tell she is petrified inside. She stands back up and sits back at the computer reading something. I return to my chair and write a few notes down.

I flick through Patrick's file, it doesn't mention he was previously married but there's no mention of his wife's name. He had two kids, both from different woman, a son and a daughter, still no names. He had been arrested for rape and attempted murder, but was released when the woman dropped all charges. Then the second time he was arrested was for assault and attempted rape, I know that was Ana by the time scale. He spent 4 years in prison before being released, but stabbed a woman and raped her two days later, then turned himself into the police. He was now serving a life sentence after the woman later died in hospital.

Jack's file came back pretty clean. His mom gave him up for adoption after he was born; there was no mention of a father. He had been arrested as a teenager few times for petty theft and breaking and entering. Then later on he was arrested for attempted rape, again knowing this was Ana. Other than that he was a pretty boring man.

The final file is Jacqueline Baxter. I begin to look through; she seemed like a pretty nice person to start with, until she turned 18. She was arrested several times for possession of drugs, always released after someone paid a sum of money no doubt. She had a son, Jack Baxter. Jack was younger and was put into the system after the state deemed her an unfit mother. The last page of her file contained photos. This time it was me who was throwing up.

"Christian, are you okay, you passed out for a few minutes. Do you need to go lie down?" I open my eyes and I'm greeted with Ana who looks beyond worried.

"I'm okay. No I'm not. I think I know how they are all connected." I sit up and pick up the phone dialling Welch. Ana just stares at me waiting for me to explain.

"Welch speaking."

"It's me Christian. I know the connection."

"How do you know how they are all connected and I don't?"

"Well I've had some help."

"Okay, go on."

"I'm not entirely sure, but search for Jack Baxter. If I'm right you should be able to figure it out on your own." I put the phone down and Ana looks at me with concern.

"Ana, I know this is going to sound insane but hear me out." She nods and waits for me to explain my theory.

"Well that woman. That's my mother. I ran away and to be honest when I think about it I had never been to any doctor appointment in my life so it's no wonder they couldn't find out anything about me. Patrick's face looks a little familiar to me but I couldn't figure out why. I'm pretty sure he was the man I always used to see with my mom. He was always coming into the house and giving her money or drugs and on a few occasions sleeping with her. If I'm right here they are all connected they won't just be out to hurt you anymore."

"So you mean, that your Patrick's son?" She looks horrified but she still doesn't leave.

"No, I don't think so. I can have a DNA test done if I need to but I don't think I am his son. My mom was a prostitute and a drug addict and I think Patrick was her Pimp. They had a son, Jack Baxter but I'm guessing he changed his name later on in life to avoid being connected to her."

…...

Welch eventually calls back and confirms my theory, but I'm curious as to why I wasn't mentioned inn her file, and why I wasn't taken away from her. My mind starts to do overtime and I pick up my phone to call Welch and see if he can figure it out.

"Welch. I need you to do me a favour. That woman Baxter. That was my mother, but it didn't mention her having two kids, is there any way she had me without anyone knowing?"

"It's possible, but it would be more likely that you were taken from someone else. Probably for money or drugs. I can check and see if any kids went missing when they were born and run some analysis and see if we can come up with anything."

"Yes please do that and send me what you find. Thanks."

Ana has gone for a bath after we worked out or frustration at the gym. I can't relax though my mind is on edge. I need to know what is going on, and where I came from. Just as my head feels like it's about to explode my phone rings.

"Grey!" I can't help but snap then realise it could be my mom. To my relief it's not.

"Boss, its Taylor. We're heading over to Bellevue now."

"Great. You know the code to get in. Make sure you aren't followed."

"Of course boss." I put the phone down and head up to have a shower and break the news to Ana that we need to leave tonight.

Just as I go to step in the shower my phone makes a noise and I grab it, hoping its and email from Welch.

"Christian, we've ran a few searches. I can tell you now; you were taken from a hospital from birth in Florida. Your birth parents passed away a few years ago, they had been searching for you for so long and had paid out a lot of money to one account. It came back to Patrick, I'm sorry."

"Thank you Welch." I throw the phone back onto the unit and get in the shower. I'm not upset by the information, as much as I would have preferred not to have been taken from my family and tortured as a child, it landed me with another amazing family and I'm glad. I make a mental note to find out if my birth parents had any other children; I will make sure they don't need to worry about money for the rest of their lives.

I take my time in the shower and enjoy it as the water hits my back. I get out when I start to feel tired and quickly get dried. I decide that instead of traveling in a suit it would be much more comfortable to wear joggers so I grab a pair from my closet and throw them on with a plain black t-shirt and grey zipper. I head out of the room and go to get Ana and let her know the plans.

 **Ana.**

I lie on the bed and let my mind absorb everything that's happened today. All I can think is that Christian might be Patrick's don and the thought makes me feel sick. I close my eyes and just imagine I'm lying on a beach somewhere with a normal life and nobody chasing after me trying to kill me. I'm interrupted when he comes into the room but as soon as I look at him I melt. I couldn't ever shut him out of my life again, even if he was Patrick's son.

"Ana, I'm afraid to say we need to leave here tonight. Jack's still in Seattle and he will soon realise I'm not at home and come looking for me. I've arranged for us to go and visit my parents in Aspen for a few days and then possible my sister, Elliot and Kate afterwards. I know it's a lot to take in and you are busy focusing on work but it's for your safety as well as my own."

"Okay, I don't mind I would gladly be travelling with you and not constantly worrying if someone's going to come running through the door with a gun. I need to ask you though, did you find out if you are Patricks son?" I look up at him and he smiles.

"I'm glad you would happily come with me, it means a lot that you trust me. To answer your question I'm not. I was taken from a hospital when I was born; they used me to get money from my birth parents. Unfortunately they passed away a few years ago."

I'm stunned, he doesn't seem to be affected by any of that information at all, but I'm glad he isn't related to Patrick or Jack.

I stand up and stretch before walking over to him and wrapping in a hug. God knows it's what we both need right now. Thankfully he wraps his arms around me and gives me a gentle squeeze; I'm definitely safe with him.

He interrupts the beautiful moment and I jump when he begins talking.

"Ana, I know this is probably the last thing you want to be asked right now and I might even have imagined it, but did you mean what you said last night?" I instantly feel my face burning, I thought he was asleep when I said that but there's no use in lying about it, it would probably just crush him if I did.

"No you didn't imagine it, but I did mean it. I know we haven't known each other that long, but in the time we have spent together I have learnt so much about you. I know you care about me and you've been with me through such a hard time and listened as I told you about my past. It means so much to me that you stayed to help me through everything that happened with Jack, and you didn't freak out when I told you about Patrick." I blush as I say it but he takes me by surprise but stepping back. I expect him to turn away and leave but he doesn't.

He takes my head in his hands and stares right at me, as if he is seeing something for the first time. I stare back at him and notice the tears forming in his eyes.

"Anastasia, I have loved you from the minute I set eyes on you. I was devastated when I had to watch you suffer through so much pain, but I'm glad I was the one to be there and help you through. You have taught me what it means to be strong and I was in awe when I watched you power through and come out the other side. It killed me to ever have to say goodbye to you but at the time I thought it was the best thing for us. I wish I could turn back time and change it, but it made me realise how much I wanted to have you in my life. I'll admit our meeting hasn't exactly been under the best of circumstances but I wouldn't do anything differently. I love you so much."

He brings his head down to mine and firmly plants his lips on me, slowly first then he skims my lips with his tongue, waiting for permission to explore my mouth. I open my mouth and let him in, enjoying as our tongues dance together.

After a few minutes we pull back and I can't help but feel complete.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been reading a lot of stories the past few days and they have been amazing and so captivating, I was reading one and genuinely couldn't wait to find out what was happening next. It's unfortunate that the author felt the need to stop writing due to the nasty reviews she was receiving from anonymous reader.**

 **She was an amazing writer and had every part of me captivated in the story, it's such a shame that these small minded and extremely opinionated people feel the need to leave nasty comments. Every sing person writing on this site deserves every ounce of praise. Every story I have read has been amazing. If you don't have anything nice to say to someone then please don't say anything at all, you don't realise how much power your words can have on someone's emotions.**

 **Chapter 9.**

 **Wednesday 26** **th** **April**

 **Ana**

I can't wipe the smile from my face. Christian told me he loved me, every time I think about it my heart bets a little faster and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I've never felt this way about someone, and that fact he feels the same way amazes me. Today we are leaving to go to meet his parents in Aspen. I'm beyond nervous, both of flying and actually meeting his parents as his girlfriend.

"So, how long is the flight? I'm a little bit of a nervous flyer." He gives me the biggest grin and laughs. He laughs at me.

"Don't worry about it Ana. We won't be flying with a lot of other people just my security and pilots. You'll be more than comfortable."

"That didn't answer my question Mr. Grey. How long?"

"It's a little over 2 hours. I promise it won't even feel that long."

"Thank you, that makes me feel a little better."

He smiles at me and looks back to his computer typing away as usual.

"Wow. I didn't realise you had your own jet. You really are a man of surprises."

"Well, I hate to travel among a lot of other people cramped into small spaces."

I give him a smile, I know how he feels. Being trapped in a small space doesn't go over well for me. We get buckled up and the plane takes off, it's a lot easier having him by my side. I feel safe, as if he can protect me from everything bad in the world. I must dose off because before I know it we are landing, Christian takes my hand in his and squeezes it gently. I know it's for his benefit more as well as my own so I squeeze back.

We climb into one of the SUV's when we exit the plane, thankful that the cars are already heated. The drive is silent and it borders on awkward but when I turn to look at Christian his eyes are closed and he is snoring gently. I turn and focus on the scenery outside. It's amazing, everything's covered in a thick blanket of untouched snow, and every now and then we pass huge houses that look like they belong in movies. We drive for a long time before slowing down and coming to a stop all together.

Christian sits up and stretches, he looks amazing even though he has been asleep for the past half hour. I could stare at him all day and not get sick of him. I stare for a few seconds before he climbs out of the car and comes round to open my door, when I step out and look at the place we are staying my jaw drops. It's yet another amazing house.

"I'm guessing by that reaction you approve."

"It's amazing. Does your family only own breath-taking homes?"

"Actually this is mine, but yes we do. Only the best will do." He flashes me a smile and winks at me. My insides melt and the butterflies return. What is this man doing to me?

"Well are you just going to stand and stare all day or do you want to go and see inside?"

"Inside please, I think if I stand out here any longer I might freeze on the spot."

It's like a huge glass palace. There are floor to ceiling windows everywhere looking out onto the beautiful scenery outside, it's all very modern and minimalistic. The living room has a huge fireplace and it's all furnished with light wood making the light from the windows bounce off of everything. Just as I don't think it can get any better Christian shows me the rest of the house, yet another show home for Mr. Grey. The kitchen is all white with brown marble, it looks huge thanks to the crazy amount of light coming in from all of the windows, I could spend the rest of my life in this kitchen baking cakes and cooking dinner for my family.

 _Getting ahead of yourself Steele. You have only just agreed to be his girlfriend and you're already planning a family_. I wish my inner self would go away and leave me to dream such wonderful things.

After taking in everything downstairs he takes me up to our room to drop off our bags and freshen up a little. Yet again another stunning bedroom, the windows let in so much light it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust when we enter.

We have a huge queen-size bed covered in grey bed cover, and a cute fireplace on the wall, I can imagine spending cold winter nights in here curled up in bed watching a movie with the fireplace on. I really am getting ahead of myself.

"This view is incredible Christian. I can't believe this place, it's insane."

"It really is. It's even better during the evening if the sky is clear. You can see the stars so clearly, sometimes when I visit I lie here and just watch the world go by and get lost in the sky."

"I can imagine, so the bedroom is great and all but the bathroom is what I'm really dying to see. This girl loves her bathroom."

"Well please, follow me you won't be disappointed,"

He takes my hand and pulls me to the bathroom. Damn he was right it did not disappoint. I almost want to climb into the bath right now and soak in huge amounts of bubbles until I'm as wrinkled as a prune.

"Wow. I could just climb into that tub right now. I envy you having such beautiful places to live."

"You can if you wish, my parents aren't going to be staying here for a few days, they are a little further up and they're stuck from the storm so they can't get down until the snow clears a little."

"Oh okay, well I might just take a bath then. If you don't have any other plans."

"Of course not, I'll get some work done while you soak. Greta is the housekeeper so don't be startled if you see any strange woman wandering around the house. I'll be in the room if you need anything."

"Okay, I think I'm just going to have a quick shower to freshen up a little. A bath can wait a few days."

"Alright, in that case I'll let Andrea know all of my work is to be handled by Ros for the next few days and you will have my undivided attention."

I quickly rush into the shower and have every intention of being quick but the shower is so amazing I almost fall asleep. I dread leaving because it's so warm inside but I'm pleasantly surprised when I step out and the room is still warm. I should have guessed he had underfloor heating. I dry myself and find a huge bathrobe and wrap myself up in it.

"So much for a quick shower Ana, I thought you had fallen asleep in there."

"I know, I just couldn't bear to leave it was so warm. I could live in that shower."

"I know, so are you hungry?" Mt stomach growls before I even get a chance to answer and he lets out a chuckle before stepping off of the bed. He looks amazing in a suit, but he looks crazy sexy in his casual clothes.

"I promise this will be a quick shower then we can go eat. Your case is just over there but Taylor has bought some warmer clothes for you. Everything is in the closet." Just as I go to answer him back he disappears into the bathroom and starts running the shower. I walk into the closet and almost faint. It's huge, and one whole side is dedicated to clothes for me.

I settle on a pair of comfortable pyjamas, and throw on my robe to make sure I stay warm. I exit the closet and walk straight into Christian and feel him tense momentarily before relaxing again.

"Sorry. I was too busy admiring this robe I didn't even see you."

"It's alright. As much as I would love to stand here all day I am famished, I need to get some clothes if we are to go downstairs and eat." I blush furiously and step back to let him into the closet. As he selects clothes I watch him taking in every inch of his toned body. I'm pretty sure I even drool a little.

"Like what you see Anastasia." Trust him to catch me ogling him.

"Very much so Mr. Grey." I give him a cheeky grin and I'm positive I notice a little movement in his pants and I can't help but go bright red. I can feel my cheeks heat up even more as he steps toward me with such lust in his eyes.

"Well, if you like this view then you will love what else I have to offer, but you will have to wait for that because I have plans with a huge cheese pizza downstairs."

"I guess I will just wait, but it better be worth it. I don't want any disappointments Mr. Grey, I don't know you like pizza, I pegged you for more of a salad and steak kind of guy."

"Well Ms. Steele, you haven't tried Greta's pizza, once you do you will understand why I love it so much." He smiles and takes my hand leading me down toward the kitchen. As we reach the last set of stairs the aroma that hits me makes my mouth water.

"Well if it tastes anything like it smells then it will definitely be worth it."

"Trust me, its better than it smells. Follow me we can watch a movie while we eat."

We head into the living room, as I look out into the trees I feel panic start to set in. I can only see darkness outside, there's a few lights dotted around in the distance for all around this house is total darkness and it makes me a little uneasy, I can just imagine someone standing out there watching us as we go about our lives.

 _Stop being so paranoid Steele, just enjoy this evening. You have big handsome Grey to take care of you;_ my inner Ana is a real bitch sometimes.

"Are you alright Miss Steele? You look a little lost in your thoughts." I jump and turn to see a small woman with such a kind smile and my worries melt away instantly.

"Hi, you must be Greta, yes I'm fine, my mind just got away for a second." I return her kind smile and she disappears back into the kitchen, just as I go to look for Christian he emerges with a huge pizza and a bottle of wine for us.

"I can't say I've ever had red wine and pizza Mr. Grey, certainly an unusual combination."

"Really, what do you drink when you eat pizza then?" I grin and let out the most hysterical laugh, he really isn't used to eating junk food.

"Beer, that's what we usually drink with pizza, but wine, will be fantastic now please come and sit down."

"Yes boss, I'm not a big fan of beer so don't expect me to lie around in my sweats drinking it like an adolescent boy."

"I would never, I do however have the occasional beer, but in a much more civilised manner. Usually jeans and a bar with burgers, not sweats and teenage boys."

That comment earns me a grin and my stomach starts pulling down. I really want this man more than my body can even handle.

"That's great to hear, I'd hate to think you were pawning me off to hand around with teenagers and supplying them with alcohol."

"Definitely not, my dad works with the police so I would never even dare of breaking such a law."

"Okay, enough chatter please let's eat, I'm afraid if I don't I might just pass out, or worse get drunk on wine."

I nod and dig into the pizza, and my god it's like an explosion of Italy in my mouth. Christian watches as I take my first bite and then tucks into his own slice with a satisfied smile. We don't say another word until both of us have demolished the entire pizza; we just sit in silence rubbing our now swollen stomachs.

"That was amazing; I've never tasted pizza that good, not even in Italy." I sound like an excited child at this point, but food does that to me.

"I told you Greta made the best pizza. She lived in Italy and France for a lot of her life and worked in restaurants as she grew up. She makes anything you could think of and it all tastes amazing. The only thing I wouldn't attempt to eat would be oysters, both cooked and uncooked. Something about the look of them unsettles my stomach."

"I've only ever had them once, and it was at one of Kate's family dinners. I almost threw up right at the table, it was awful I had to run to the bathroom and get rid of it. The texture is much worse than the sight believe me."

We laugh a little and talk more; discussing places we have been and places we would like to go. I'm not surprised that he has visited so many different countries and landmarks. I on the other hand have barley ventured outside of Portland, Seattle and Georgia until now. We disregard any movie and just continue to talk and drink wine, soon enough I feel the familiar feeling of fuzziness start to descend. I'm enjoying our evening and its made better when I notice Christian too is a little tipsy. His cheeks have gone a beautiful shade of red and his ayes shine like diamonds as a result of the wine.

"I hate to sound too forward Ana, but I'm a little tipsy and I can tell you are as well. I am enjoying this evening but I suggest we retire to our rooms for the evening and get some sleep, we have a few things to do tomorrow and I don't want to spoil them with hangovers." My heart drops a little, I don't want to leave him now, and I was having such a good time.

"Rooms? As in plural, are we not sharing a room or is that forbidden." I stifle a laugh and try my best to be serious but he now looks a little shocked or upset or angry. I can't really tell, blame the wine.

"I'm sorry... I…I just assumed that we were staying in separate rooms. We did at my mom's house. I'm sorry if I've upset you." _Shit. Nice one Ana way to make him feel bad._

"No please don't apologize, maybe I shouldn't have assumed, but I would very much like if we stayed in the same room. To be honest I'm a little on edge being surrounded by all of the darkness outside. I would feel much safer if you were with me." This earns a genuine smile and before I can say anything else his lips are on mine. Our tongues dance around each other and I find my hand in his hear while he pulls me closer. He lets out a slight groan as I run my hands through his curls and angles my face before pushing his tongue in more to explore.

Too soon he pulls back and we both work fast to catch our breath, without another word he picks up our glasses and a new bottle of wine and we go upstairs, the fireplace in our room has been turned on and to my delight the curtains have been drawn closed, making me feel a little more at ease.

He sets down the glasses and dims the lights a little, it's still light enough to see but it's not as harsh and my eyes don't need to strain when I try and look around. I close the door and go toward the bed, he's too fast and he pins me up against the door. I don't panic even though that would usually be my first instinct; instead I pull him in towards me and invite him back into a passionate kiss. He eagerly takes the invitation and we resume our earlier activity. I embrace the kiss and I'm filled with pure lust but I don't dare go any further than lightly stroking his back.

His scent is so overwhelming sweet and strong, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, with no effort at all he turns and before I can breathe I'm lying on the bed beneath him. He pulls back and his eyes are filled with pure adoration and lust.

"I love you so much Anastasia. I have never wanted to kiss a woman so much in my life. I would love to take this further but neither of us is ready for that yet."

"I love you too, I agree, kissing you is like escaping to my own little world where it's just us. Thank you." I'm glad he doesn't want to go any further yet; I'm not ready for that even though all I want is to feel him inside me and watch his face as he experiences the pleasure.

I get up and go to the bathroom to freshen up; when I return to our room he is lying on the bed in nothing but some flannel pyjama bottoms, my heart speeds up again at the sight of him. He is amazing and I could stand and stare at him all day. Before he catches me I walk over to the bed and climb in, dropping my robe to the floor. Suddenly aware that my pyjamas probably aren't leaving much to the imagination. I quickly climb under the cover and he follows, it's so warm that you wouldn't even know it was snowing outside.

We talk a little more and drink more wine. We definitely aren't making those activities he had planned. Just as we drift off into sleep we are both startled by Christian's phone ringing, I know he can't ignore it but I don't mind.

"Grey."

"What the fuck to you want, I'll kill you if I find out where you are Hyde. You better not touch a hair on a single member of my families head or I swear I will have you killed."

"What the fuck do you mean? How do you know that, and why are you telling me. I thought you were working with her."

I try my best to listen but my eyes slowly close but before sleep takes me I hear him calm down.

"Thank you, but it doesn't mean I don't want to kill you."

"I'm sorry Ana, I'll explain that in the morning but I promise everything's going to be alright. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I realise I forgot to post the details about the Aspen house. If you google **Nita Lake Estate, luxury retreats** then if should come up. Obviously I adapt bits and pieces and put things into it, but for the most part the house is the exact same.

I also has someone as about the story I spoke about that I had enjoyed but the writer no longer wanted to continue, it was **SERENDIPITY – The Beautiful Accident and it was by the author .**

I highly recommend it if you want a story you can enjoy and then make up your own ending in your head. I hope one day she continues with the story as it's amazing. So please go have a read and leave her some love.

 **Chapter 10.**

 **Thursday 27th April**

 **Christian.**

I couldn't believe that bastard had the nerve to call me and disrupt a perfect evening. I am beyond furious at him, I want to hunt him down and slice his dick off and watch him suffer in pain, and lord knows he deserves it.

He thought it was a nice idea to try and gain my forgiveness so he called me to let me know what was in store for my family if I didn't let Ana go. There was no way in hell I was letting her go, but I couldn't let anyone hurt my family, they don't deserve it.

I lie in bed for a few minutes before the noise in my head gets too much, I need to go and work this out and try and come up with a solution that lets me protect my family and keep Ana safe form him. I head to my study and try and get some work done but my brain can't function properly. I need coffee and I need control.

Losing control of this situation makes me hate myself, I never lose control. I make my way to the kitchen and make myself some coffee, I have no plans to be sleeping tonight so I make it strong and hope that it sparks the fire in my brain.

I fill my mug and go back to my computer. Thing Grey, you always have a plan.

I decide to ditch the laptop and go old school with a pen and paper, I think the last time I did this I was still at school. Everything is done on laptops of tablets these days.

I start scribbling down ideas, hoping that one will jump out at me:

* * *

 _1\. Tell Ana and have her help with a plan_

 _2\. Ask Taylor for help, he is the head of security and its his job to protect me_

 _3\. Call welch and see if he can offer help_

 _4\. Fake my own death and leave Ana to live her life without me_

 _5\. Go into hiding with Ana and my family so nobody can find us_

 _6\. Split up with Ana_

* * *

I narrow it down to two options. I do pay Taylor and the rest of my security a ridiculous wage to ensure the safety of both myself and my family, it would make sense to ask him for his input. If he can't help then I will need to go to Ana and propose my plan to her and just hope that she could see the reason behind it and go along with it. It will kill me to leave her and not be able to see her, I don't even know how long we would have to be apart.

Suddenly I start to panic at the thought of leaving her. What if she forgets about and finds someone else, someone that isn't as fucked up as me, and that doesn't have people out to kill them.

Maybe she would be better off without me, she could move on and find a nice guy, someone with a simple life. He could offer her so much more than me. I don't do all this love stuff, I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't have a romantic bone in my body.

What do I do when it comes to an anniversary? What kind of things do women expect, what gifts to you get them? I go back to my computer and open up the internet browser.

Google solves everything, well according to Mia it does. Any question you have it can give you the answer.

' _How to be romantic'_

' _What do I get my girlfriend for out anniversary?'_

' _How to surprise the one you love'_

This is stupid, all I need to know right now is that I love Anastasia with every part of my being. I don't want to imagine her falling for someone else, I don't want to imagine anybody else getting to touch her and feel the heat radiate from her skin, or hear her breathe as she sleeps peacefully. I delete the search history in case anyone looks to see what I google and go back to the kitchen. It's starting to get light outside and I have no idea what time it is.

I pull the phone from my pocket, it's almost 5am, and I've been in my office for so long debating my feelings, acting like a fool. I put my mug in the sink and go back to bed, hoping to get a few hours' sleep before I have to sit Ana down and tell her what's happening.

* * *

"Christian, wake up. I know we drank a few bottles of wine but come on. I'm not hungover so there's absolutely no way you are. Get up."

I shift round and bury my head in the pillows to stop the light burning my eyes, just as I drift off again I feel the freezing cold water hit my back and I jump up instantly.

I turn my head to look at Ana, my first instinct is to snap at her but I look at her and she has a grin that spreads from ear to ear.

"Please with yourself are you, I will get you back for that you know."

"It's almost noon, I figured I had let you sleep long enough, plus I want to go do something today. I can't be stuck indoors all day again."

"I'm sorry, you should have got me up earlier, I didn't sleep much last night."

"It's alright, you looked so peaceful I couldn't disturb you, I just got a little work done and spoke to Kate for a while." I panic slightly when I think about her being in the office. I didn't make any attempt to hide the notepad I had been writing on last night but she sets my mind at ease when she says she stayed in bed and worked from the laptop.

"Thank you, come on let's get something to eat then we can decide what to do today."

"Great idea, I was close to eating my own fingers waiting for you to get up."

* * *

We eat our breakfast and then head up to get dressed for the day, we decide to just go for a walk and chat a little, I know I need to tell her about the conversation with Jack last night, and being honest im surprised she hasn't asked about it yet.

We wrap up warm and head out in the cold crisp air, it feels good against my skin, I miss being able to come here so often.

"So, what was Jack calling you for last night?" Fuck! I was hoping we could wait and talk about this later, but I should have known she hadn't forgot about it.

"He called to threaten me, or warn me. I'm not entirely sure."

"About what? What did he say exactly?"

"Well, Jacqueline is plotting to come after me and she wants to see me destroyed. Apparently the only way she can do that is by hurting the people I love the most. He called to tell me that she was going to come after you, I didn't want to have this conversation just now, but we need to."

"Oh, so what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I have wo options. I can call Taylor and get him to figure something out that can protect us and the rest of my family." I don't want to tell her the second option, even just thinking about it is breaking my heart.

"And the second?"

"Well, I was thinking last night and trying to come up with a solution myself. I had a few but they were terrible to be honest. Jack said If I didn't leave you then they were coming after you, but if I let you go they would be satisfied that I was suffering and would leave the rest of my family be. He said that they haven't done anything wrong and it's just unfortunate they have me as a part of the family."

"Don't listen to him Christian, they are so lucky to have you be a part of their lives. You are incredible in every way. You are so caring and considerate and it's clear that you will do anything it takes to keep them safe. I understand that you don't want to put me at risk too. So how about we come up with something together. That way you can keep everyone safe while your guys catch them."

"Ana, you are incredible. I was thinking about this all night. I don't want you to think this is a way of me trying to get rid of you. I love you so much and I don't want to think about losing you to someone else."

"You won't Christian, I have never felt this way about someone before. I wouldn't ever leave you for someone else I promise. Now let's get this situation sorted and then we can get back to living our lives as normal shall we?"

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her like my life depends on it. Thankfully she kisses me back with just as much passion. I have truly found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

We walk back to the house laughing and joking and decide we need to come up with something that will seem real.

* * *

After a few hours we come up with something that will seem legitimate and will have everyone believing we are over.

We decide that instead of going to visit Mia we are going to go back to Seattle. We will have a huge public row, making it seem like we are over for good. People in Seattle love to gossip so it won't be very difficult to gain attention. As soon as the press catch wind of it I'm going to release a statement. To go with the rumours that circulate from time to time I am going o do something I never thought I would do.

"Ana, are you sure about that part. I don't want someone else falling for me and stealing me away from you."

"Ha not a chance, trust me Ethan is a great guy, and he will be more than willing to help us out on this."

"Alright if you say so. Go and give him a call and fill him in on what's happening. Maybe give Kate a call too, we should probably keep the family in the loop too."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Otherwise Kate would probably come after you and try to kill you herself."

I give her a smile and she disappears into the bedroom to call Ethan. I pull out my phone and call Elliot as well to fill him in. I tell him the plan and he bursts unto laughter.

"Bro, that's amazing. I'm guessing Ana had a huge part top play in that one. Seriously though, you better keep her safe. Kate would probably kill you if you don't, and I ant lose my brother."

"Of course, I wouldn't have thought about that. I plan on it Elliot. Like I said I love her, I couldn't even imagine losing her."

"Good. I got to go, my lady is calling. Keep me updated, I trust Ana is going to call Kate so my lips are sealed. See you soon."

"She will, I'll see you soon Elliot."

I can't help but smile. I never thought I would see the day the Grey bothers were smitten. It's a miracle.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. There's so much happening in the next few chapters. We will soon find out how Christian managed to save Ana. Remember as always leave some reviews and let me know how you are enjoying it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Monday 1** **st** **May**

 **Ana**

Tonight is the night of this big stages argument and I'm nervous. I know it's all fake and we won't actually be splitting up but it still feels like I'm going to be saying goodbye to the man I'm madly in love with.

Christian's mom and dad eventually made it to Christian's glass house on Friday night so we spent the weekend with them, they are so nice. They are the picture perfect couple, I already knew them a little, and I met Grace when I was in hospital after the Jack fiasco but I wasn't Christian's girlfriend back then. We spent the evening chatting and laughing and drinking wine. I felt at ease and honestly I forgot all about the troubles that awaited us when we left our perfect little Aspen bubble.

We told them all about the plan and the threats, they actually took it pretty well, I mean considering their lives had been threatened. My idea is winning everyone over, creative mind and all, the only person not too pleased by it is Christian, but he is meeting Ethan today so maybe his opinion will

change. I'm sure it will though Ethan is the perfect gentleman.

* * *

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** The New Man

Good morning Ana, I have had my meeting with Ethan. You were correct, he is

a true gentleman like myself.

I am filled with nerves for this evening but I am looking forward to seeing you again.

 _ **Christian Grey Nervous CEO of Grey Enterprise & Holdings**_

* * *

I knew it, I think it may be near impossible to like Ethan.

* * *

 **To:** Christian Grey

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** The New Man?

Good morning, I don't lie Grey. As long as you don't fall in love with him and run away then

Everything should be fine. I'm glad you like him though, it will make all of this much easier.

 _ **Anastasia Steele Equally Nervous CEO of Independent Publishing Co.**_

* * *

We e-mail back and forth for a while but I need to cut it out, I have far too much work to catch up on after taking the last few days off.

Before I even realise the time my phone is ringing *Christian Calling*

"Hello, I'm just finishing up just now."

"Alright, I'm at the restaurant, Taylor Sawyer should be outside waiting for you just now."

I hang up and shut down my computer, making my way outside. Sure enough Sawyer is standing at the car waiting for me. He takes my bag as I lock up and hold the door open for me to climb in.

"So Ana, where did this crazy idea come from anyway?"

"Well, I'd rather not be killed because of my feeling towards someone so we both came up with it. The part you're asking about though was all me. That's what happens when you're a writer and have read far too many love stories in your short life."

I spend the rest of the drive fixing my makeup a little soon we pull up outside of the restaurant. Sawyer exits the car and holds open my door. There are already a few paparazzi gathered outside, I'm guessing they caught wind of Christian Grey having a girlfriend, little do they know they won't be leaving with the story or pictures they have in their heads.

Sawyer stand beside me as we walk into the building, holding onto my elbow guiding me as the cameras flash away and blind me.

"Good luck Ana, I hope this works out."

"Thanks, I hope so too." He flashes me a smile and I head over to the table.

It takes a lot for me to build up to the argument but I just think of everything that's happened to me in my life and let all my anger loose. I'm pretty sure Christian is taken back because I notice him flinch a little when I bite back at one of his remarks.

* * *

"How dare you, I've been by your side all this time helping you through your issues and this is how you repay me."

"I'm sorry I really am, I can't help who I love, unfortunately I have realised that isn't you."

"I can't believe this is happening." Cue the tears.

"You asshole. You have been cheating on me this whole time. Taking me away to Aspen to meet your parents and talking about how much you love me and this is what you have really been up to. I hope you have a nice life Grey. I don't ever want to see or hear from you or anyone in your family again." I throw my drink at him and storm out of the restaurant. Apologising to the people that witnessed it.

He runs out after me and grabs my arm.

"Ana please. I do love you but not like that. I want you in my life as a friend, you are right you have been by my side as I have struggled but that's why I need you. You helped me realise what it was I really wanted."

"Gee Thanks, so I was the one you made you realise you wanted to go and fuck other people. That makes me feel great. You don't love me, hell you don't even like me. You just want me in your life to parade around and act like you have the perfect life."

"Fuck you then. I could have made you something. People would have known who you were, they would have cared about you." With that I bring my hand up and slap him hard across the face. I feel a rush of power and that familiar feeling in my stomach. I want him right now, all I can think about his wrapping myself around him and kissing him but I cant.

"That's for being an asshole and cheating on me, this is for being a disrespectful bastard. I am something, I am strong and I can get along in life just fine without you paying me to act like your little bitch." I bring my hand across his face again and turn around. I keep my anger evident on my face and walk out of the restaurant.

I catch a glimpse of his face as I leave, he looks so sad and lost but I can see how pleased he is in his eyes. The cameras are going mad and I can hear everyone shouting questions at him but he storms through them all and gets into his own car. I get home and immediately feel relieved that the evening is over. Everything I have tried so hard to forget in my life came rushing back to me tonight and it's seriously bowled me over with emotion. I grab my phone and text Christian.

 _'I'm home and safe now. That was a tough night but I think it went well. When can I see you again?'_

 _'Good, it was indeed, well the pap's bought it they were bombarding me with questions when you stormed off. That drink was a nice touch but you could have gave me some kind of warning, I wasn't expecting it at all, and you could have went a little easier on the slaps. I had no idea you had that much force in that tiny little body of yours._ '

I can't help but laugh, maybe it would have been a good idea to tell him but then it wouldn't have gotten the same reaction.

 _'Yeah sorry about that, it wouldn't have been the same if I warned you though. As for the slaps, I don't even know where the power came from but it felt good. Like I was finally getting rid of all of the anger in had in me.'_

 _*Christian calling*_

I pick up, grateful to be able to hear his voice again.

"Ana, be honest with me. What were you thinking about that got you so angry?"

"Everything. Jack, Patrick my mom this Jacqueline woman. I have had such a horrible life and all the time I just pushed my feelings down and tried to ignore them. Tonight was the first time in a long time I have actually let myself feel the anger at it all."

"Shit, are you alright? Why didn't you tell me you had never really confronted it all?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm great actually. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to let the anger out. I thought it would have brought everything else with it but I got over everything else when I went to my therapist when I was younger. She always told me to let the anger go and not act upon it, so that's what I did. She helped me a lot, I managed to deal with every other emotion going on in my head but I was told if I let the anger go I would be fine. I couldn't just let it go so I kinda just ignored it as best I could."

"Wow, she sounds like a horrible woman then. Listen you can go and speak to John sometime, he will help you work through the anger, I also have a trainer, you could always go to him and get your anger out by beating up some boxing bags."

"I might just take you up on that trainer. I think getting rid of all of this anger will make me feel a little better, I feel fantastic right now."

"That's probably just the adrenaline your feeling, I mean you did get it going a little when you drew your hand off my face twice."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm going to miss being able to see you in person until this all blows over. I look forward to your comment tomorrow on this whole situation."

"So do I. Hopefully it will be over soon, I'm glad someone is looking forward to it, I'm not sure I will be able to go through with it without smirking a little."

"That's alright, people will just think you are in love and totally adore it no doubt."

"For some reason I don't think that will be the case, but we will find out tomorrow. Get to bed Anastasia. You looked exhausted at dinner."

"Alright, goodnight Christian."

"Goodnight, I love you Ana."

"I love you too."

I set my alarm and put my phone on my bedside table before closing my eyes. Sleep takes me quickly, I must've been exhausted and not realised it.

* * *

 **Tuesday 2** **nd** **May**

 **Christian.**

I wake up in a sweat, of course I have to have a nightmare the first night Ana isn't beside me. It's not my usual nightmare though, this ones fresh from the brain. I dreamt Ana left me and moved on, had a family and beautiful children. A life I hope to be able to give her one day.

I go to the kitchen and grab myself dome water and then take my usual seat at the piano, I play my songs until the light starts to break through the sky and stream through the windows. I get up and walk over and look down at the world below. There are already people outside, running or walking along the sidewalk unaware they are being watched from above. This is a ritual for me, play the piano and then watch the world go by before getting myself ready for the day ahead.

I climb into the shower and relax as the hot water bounces off of my skin, I lift my shower gel and lather it against my skin and then rinse it off. I take a little longer than usual in the shower trying to work out the tension I can feel in my back. I quickly check the time and it's still far too early for me to be going to work so I switch my shower to steam and take a seat, letting my body sweat out all of the tension. I sit there for half an hour before quickly rinsing my skin again and going to get ready for my day.

 _*Ethan calling*_

"Ethan how can I help you."

"Hi Christian, I was just wondering what should I be expecting today after this story goes public. Should I be expecting death threats from overzealous woman or jealous exes?"

"No you should be fine, I don't think Kate will be too ecstatic about it all but nobody else should be contacting you. I'll have security on you as a precaution anyway so there's no need to worry. How's Aa today?"

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better. She's a little under the weather, she wasn't too well early this morning I found her huddled over the toilet bowl throwing up. It's probably just a bug though so I wouldn't worry too much, I'll take care of her."

"Okay, well tell her I'm asking for her. Gail will be over later with some soup for her and just to check on her. I trust you won't let her go to work like that today. If she needs anything let me know and I will have someone take her work to her. She is to rest until she is well are we clear."

"Yes we are. I agree with you, there's absolutely no chance she is leaving this apartment today. I'll let her know but I don't think she will even want to look at a computer right now. The bathroom light was hurting her eyes and it was dimmed away down."

"Oh dear, well Gail will be over later today and then I need you to come to the office, I need some help with something and I think you might be the guy for the job."

"Alright just text me and let me know when I'm needed and I'll be there. See you later."

"I will do, but make sure Gail is in the apartment before you leave please."

I hang up and continue getting ready. Once I'm buttoned into my suit I head to the kitchen for breakfast and let Gail know she is to make some soup and take it to Ana, she is more than happy to oblige and gets busy with the soup and her famous lemon cookies.

I eat my breakfast and drink my coffee while reading through some of the articles from last night. Ana really done well and everyone is talking about what an ass I am. I just know this day is going to be a bad day. Everyone seems to hate me right now, and I can't even imagine what they are going to say after this release.

* * *

Ethan arrives an hour before I'm due to go and release my statement and I use that hour wisely.

"Okay, I need your help to plan something special for Ana once this has all blown over. I really do love her and I want to show her but I'm not so good at the romance thing. I even tried to google it but nothing was helpful."

"Dude, you can't google romance. Lucky for you I am the king of romance, and I will be able to help you out. What are you thinking? You just have some kind of idea what you want to do."

"I don't know, I mean I do but I think it's a really stupid thing and I'm not sure she would even like it."

"Trust me Ana is a big romance fan the cheesier the better for her. Just go with what your hearts telling you man. She will love it regardless, because it's from you and as long as it's not just some expensive piece of jewellery she will be more than happy. She don't particularly like being showered with expensive gifts, but anything personal she loves."

"Okay, I was going to get her a gift but maybe I'll skip that part for now. So how do you know so much about what Ana likes anyway? Did you guys have a thing?"

My blood boils a little as I wait for his answer but he laughs a little and goes on to explain his wealth of Ana related knowledge.

"No, unfortunately not. Ana is lovely and all but she's more like a sister to me, she pretty much lived with us for so long and I constantly had to listen to her and Kate talk about boys and all that stuff. Not to mention the amount of chick flicks and romance films I've been forced into watching. Hearing the way Ana has spoken about you I can tell she really like you, the only other person she's ever talked about in the same kind of adoring way is her father."

"That's good news for me then, I've never really had that experience. Mia would never come to me or my brother for advice and it's rare that Elliot mentions girls to me. Well that was until he met Kate, I feel like I know more about their relationship than I do about my own sometimes."

"Yeah Kate likes to overshare a lot. I've heard a lot of stuff from her that a big brother should never need to hear."

"I don't even want to know what that comment means. Well I have to go and get this release over with, thank you for your help Ethan. Sawyer is downstairs he will take you back to Ana's apartment"

"Yeah you don't, I just hope your sister never comes to you with the stories I've heard from Kate. Good luck with it, I'll see you later."

As soon as he leaves my office the nervous come back. I make statements and deal with press everyday but today is totally different. I suck it up and head downstairs to face the crowd of screaming people.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Tuesday 2nd May**

 **Ana**

My stomach is in knots; I woke up during the night and almost threw up all over Ethan when I tried to run to the bathroom. Thankfully I managed to hold it in a few more seconds but I still did wake him up. I'm incredibly lucky to have a friend like Ethan; he always looks out for me the same way he does Kate. He is like the brother I never had; he came to my rescue last night with a glass of water and a cold face cloth.

After what seemed like forever I was satisfied my stomach was empty so I made my way back to my bed, Ethan brought me a bucket so I didn't need to get back up and that's where I've been since. Ethan's going to meet Christian soon so he is having a shower and I've been told under no circumstances should I work. I abide by the rule and turn on my TV, I scroll through the channels until I find something to watch. I settle on The Vampire Diaries, I don't see much before I dose off again.

* * *

After a short nap I check the time and notice Christian is due to meet with the press and release a statement and answer all of the questions they are going to throw at him. It won't make the news but I know it will be all over social media as soon as it's done. I lift my heavy legs from bed and make my way to the kitchen, my stomach growls at me as I search for something to eat. I realise I don't have anything and almost burst into tears, but as I make my way over the Kate's room to ask Ethan to pick something up on his way back I hear a soft knock at the door followed by the sound of the key turning.

I panic and run to hide behind the sofa, thinking someone is trying to break in. I jump up from my spot when I hear the door open and see Gail standing with a few shopping bags in her hand accompanied by Sawyer. Ethan comes out of Kate's room and looks at me with a sorry look; I'm guessing he forgot to mention Gail was coming over. He gives me an apologetic smile and then disappears out the door with Sawyer.

"I won't me too long Ana; I'll see you when I come back." I quickly wave at him but it's pointless he's already gone.

"Oh Ana, I'm sorry to have startled you but I come with gifts for you."

"It's alright Gail; I don't know who I was expecting to break in with a key. Please tell me those gifts are edible, I'm starving and I don't have any food in here."

"You are in luck my dear, Christian asked me to bring you some soup and I had to make you some of my cookies for later. I stopped by the store and got you some more food; I figured you wouldn't have much after being away for a few days."

"Thank you so much, you are incredible. Please come in, let me help you put that away." I take one of the bags she's holding and start putting the shopping away.

"So how are you dear, are you feeling any better?"

"I'm alright, I do feel much better. Still a little weak and nauseous but at least I'm not hugging the toilet again."

"Well hopefully this soup helps get your energy back up a little bit."

Gail sits with me while I eat and has a cup of tea and we chat, i can't get over how quickly we managed to connect. I feel like I've known her my entire life. An hour or so passes and Ethan comes back into the apartment looking smug about something but he won't give it up and I know I'm as well quitting while I have a chance because he is far too good at keeping secrets.

"Well Ana it's been lovely spending this time with you I do hope you feel better soon. I must get back and make Christian some food to last a few days; I can't have him living off of cereal while I'm gone."

"Thank you Gail, I hope you have a good time with your family. Hopefully when you get back this will all be coming to an end and we can have another afternoon together. I need to know more about the elusive Mr. Grey and his drunken antics."

I give her a warm hug and then she's gone. I turn round to look at Ethan who is now elbow deep in the fridge looking for food. I can't help but laugh, eventually he find something to satisfy his hunger and comes and sits on the sofa beside me still wearing his massive grin.

"So, what was the emergency with Christian then?"

"No emergency. He was just asking for an update on you, he wanted to come and see you but I talked him out of it. We don't want to ruin this illusion before it's even started."

"I don't believe you, but I'll accept it. How did you manage to talk him out of coming to see me though?"

"Well I told him you were sick, like really sick and the whole apartment smelled badly, and that you looked like a dead woman walking. He didn't believe me but he agreed that he would keep his distance as long as I agreed to take care of you."

"Well thank you, I don't think I would actually want to see him when I'm feeling this bad. At least I have you to take care of me. How is he feeling about his press thing?"

"Of course you have me, what else would I be doing if I wasn't taking care of my sick little sis huh. He's nervous about it I think, I don't blame him. I was reading some of the comments on the articles from last night and everyone seems to hate him so much right now, but on the plus side they love you. Your office called when you were asleep earlier and said that there were flowers being delivered all morning. I told them I would be there later to pick them up, but Christian made the excellent point that maybe I shouldn't go just in case anything happens so he's sending one of his new security guys to pick them up and have them dropped off here."

"I feel kind of bad that everyone hates him now, is his business not going to suffer if everyone things he's an asshole?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Ana, nobody will stop doing business with him because of this. They would be crazy to he makes companies millions, if they dropped him they would have nothing and would effectively be out of jobs."

"I guess you're right. I just want all of this to be over so we can all get back to our normal lives."

"It will be soon, until then you get to spend as much time with me as you can handle."

We spend hours sitting on the sofa reminiscing about our childhood.

"Ana I will never forget that time you ate too much chocolate cake and ice cream that you were sick, but you couldn't get up quick enough and ended up being sick all over Kate's feet. She is still petrified of vomit and chocolate cake."

"Oh god, please don't ever tell Christian that. I still shudder when I see chocolate cake too, poor Kate. I could still smell it on her for days after that. No wonder she hasn't gotten over it yet."

* * *

 **Christian.**

It's finally time to face the press and get this over and done with. I have postponed it for the last 4 hours hoping they would suddenly lose interest but they have sat outside my office building patiently waiting for me to make an appearance.

"Good afternoon to you all, I understand I am quite possibly one of the most hated men in Seattle right now for breaking Anastasias heart.

As many of you are well aware by now, I did have a relationship with Ana in the past but it was strictly platonic. Over the last few weeks we spent a lot of time getting to know each other and I fell head over heels for her.

Also over the last few weeks I have been finding things out about myself that are new to me. I only have Ana to thank for making me realise I've been pursuing the wrong type of relationship my whole life. Many of you witnessed last night's events and are shocked that I could be so cruel but I assure you I didn't have any intention of hurting Anastasia.

After carefully making this decision to come and tell you all of this I have been seeking comfort and guidance in the person I am truly in love with.

He has helped me discover my true self and made me realise that I have nothing to be ashamed of; I know you probably hate me for hurting such a beautiful young woman but I do wish we could remain friends through this.

Anastasia has made it clear she no longer wishes for me to be a part of her life. After finding this information out I know she will be losing another dear friend and for that I am truly sorry.

Anastasia if you are watching this please know that I am sorry and I wish I had done all of this differently. I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore but I want you to know if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to come to me.

Thank you all for coming out here to hear me out. I will now accept a few questions to try and clear this mess up."

 _'Sir, you said HE helped you, does that mean all of those rumours of you being gay are true?'_

"Yes it does, I have only just come to terms with my feelings and I was ashamed of it which is why I thought maybe I could come back from it and have a life with Ana, but it's not what I want."

 _'Mr. Grey, You said you wanted to clear this mess up. Are you referring to Ana as a mess?'_

"Absolutely not. This whole situation is a bit of a mess, but Ana is most certainly not.

* * *

I take a few more questions then go back into my office to escape the flashing light. I check my phone and I have several messages from my family telling me how well I did, that every word was believable.

I breathe a sigh of relief and sit back in my chair and relax. This was only one part of the charade. I now need to be seen with my new man. I am glad it's Ethan because I actually get along with him and it will be easy to feel the press into thinking we are together, but it will kill Ana having to survive without him.

I lift my phone up and compose a new message

 _'Ana, that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I have a huge favour to ask of you now though.'_

 _'You were great Christian, it was actually believable. Even that little tear looked great. What's up?'_

I didn't even realise I had been crying, sure enough when I wipe my eyes they are a little damp.

 _'I hadn't noticed, obviously Ethan can't be seen with you until this blows over, Mia and Kate have been asking for you to go and join them. Elliot is on his way back to Seattle and they want you to go over and have a mini holiday with them. What do you say?_ '

 _'I would love that. I couldn't get through this loneliness on my own. When can I leave?'_

 _'Good, the jet is ready whenever you are, just let me know and I'll have someone take you to the airfield.'_

 _'How about tonight then?'_

 _'If you feel like you are well enough to travel then yes. We could even have it look like you are fleeing the country when the news breaks that Ethan is involved with me.'_

 _'Great minds think alike Mr. Grey. I'll pack my case right now. I'll speak to you soon. I love you.'_

 _'Okay, I love you too.'_

I call Mia to let her know Ana is going to join them and she screams with excitement. I call Taylor to let him know Ana is going to visit them and demand extra security to avoid the pap's, if they caught wind of Ana going to spend time with my sister they would eventually figure out this was all for show.

* * *

 **Ana.**

I weigh my choices carefully before deciding to go and see Kate and Mia. I welcome the idea of some sunshine and some well needed girl time, I call my assistant to let her know I won't be in and she can handle the work until I'm back, only to bother me if it's something really important.

I'm incredibly lucky to be able to just call and tell people I'm not going to be at work, one of the perks of owning a company. I now understand why Christian enjoys it so much. I go into my closet and dig out my suitcase and begin packing. Last week I was away in the mountains bundles up under layers of clothing to keep the heat in me and now I'm packing bikinis and bathing suits.

I finish packing and close up my case just as I hear the buzzer go off. I run to the door and to my relief its Sawyer, I wasn't looking forward to travelling with someone new.

"Come up I'm just putting the last of my things into a bag." I open the door and go back to my room to throw my last few pieces into my bag. I give myself a once over in the mirror before I leave, making sure I look as If I've been crying, I need to keep this front up until I'm out of camera shot.

"Wow Ana, you look terrible." I notice the smirk on his face.

"Thanks, I didn't think you would be taking me tonight, the press know you do they not?"

"Actually I'm here for Ethan; Preston is going to be taking you. Don't worry about him though. He's essentially just a younger version of me, although not as good looking and charming."

"Oh, I didn't know Ethan was here. I don't think anyone would be as charming as yourself Sawyer, but don't tell Christian I said that he might have a heart attack."

"He is supposed to be here but he called and said he was running late, Preston is on his way he should be here any minute. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh well I guess you can make yourself comfortable until he arrives. Yeah I'm ready, I can't wait to go and get some sun on my skin, I'm pretty sure the light is starting to bounce off of my skin."

We both laugh and wait for Preston to arrive; he doesn't take too much longer and luckily for Sawyer Ethan makes an appearance at the same time.

"Ana you can leave first, there are a few pap's outside now, obviously caught wind of you leaving I guess. Have fun out there and say hi to Kate for me."

"Thanks Ethan, enjoy your time with Christian while I'm gone but don't turn on the charm, I don't want to come back here and find out you have run off together."

I wrap him in a tight hug and say goodbye, Preston has made his way to the apartment and insists on taking my bags. As soon as we leave the building the cameras start flashing, I try my hardest to keep my eye on the car to make sure I don't trip. Preston makes his way back to me and guides me to the car, I can hear people asking if we are involved romantically and I quickly announce he is my driver and that is all.

I take my seat in the car and sit back, I'm relieved to finally be able to break character again and a smile forms on my face. I catch Preston's eyes in the mirror and he smiles back. Thank god Christian isn't here that poor guy would be out of a job already. Sawyer wasn't wrong though he does share a striking resemblance.

"So Preston, are you and Sawyer related?"

"Yes ma'am. Cousins."

"Figures, you both look so alike, although he insists he is the better looking and more charming of you both."

"He would say that ma'am. He has always had a way with the ladies."

"Please call me Ana, and don't be so uptight around me. I hate that all of you guys are afraid to act like normal people around us. The only person you need to be worried about is Christian, but right now you are my driver so be yourself please."

"Alright and thank you. I'm used to being professional and to be honest I didn't really know what to expect when I was told I was accompanying you on this trip. I thought you were going to be as abrupt as Mr. Grey."

"Not at all, I have tried to convince him to be nicer to his staff but he is set in his ways so it will take a lot to change that but I assure you I'm working on it."

We chat back and forth the rest of the drive but as soon as we are on the plane we both pass out. I don't even get a chance to check and see what people are saying about me leaving the country.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been so busy with work and I just didn't have the time to sit down and write anything.**

 **A few people have asked if we will ever find out how Christian knew Ana was in danger with Jack, I assure you that you will find out how it happened. Thank you for the support of this story.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Wednesday 3** **rd** **May**

 **Christian**

I'm on edge, my nerves are all over the place until I eventually receive a text from Preston to let me know they have arrived safely and undetected by the media. I quickly text Ana and then get myself started for the day.

"Mr Grey, Taylor just called and said it's media frenzy at the office, there's no way they can get you in without being hassled. He suggested you work from home today until it dies down a little."

"Thank you Gail. Send him to my office for me please. I'll take breakfast there. My usual please but stronger coffee."

I make my way to my office and start up the computer to get some work started. I don't even go online I open my e-mails and start replying to the once that require my attention.

"Sir. You asked to see me."

"Yes, I need a favour from you. Get me the decorator, I want my room re-painted and I'd like an extra set of drawers in my closet, send Anastasias measurements over and have some clothes picked out for her. I also want the playroom cleared out and decorated. Make it another office, but feminine please. You know some nice marble and keep it classy, I intend on allowing Ana to use it when she gets back."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"No that will be all for now, and Taylor take the rest of the day off and go something with Gail. I don't plan on leaving here today anyway."

"Thanks boss. Sawyers in the security room anyway so anything you need he will be here."

He looks grateful and excuses himself to get busy with his tasks; Gail comes in with my breakfast before thanking me and leaving again.

What is Ana doing to me? I'm giving my staff time off.

I take my time and work through more e-mails and call the office to check everything's alright, so far nothings gone wrong and the business is doing fine if not better since the story broke. I pour myself into work and try not to think about everything too much.

"Sir, it's almost five o'clock. Would you like me to go get you some food?"

"Sawyer, sorry I didn't realise the time. It's alright Gail will have left something in the kitchen for me to have. Feel free to order something for yourself though. I'll be working for a while yet so I'll eat when I'm hungry. Take the rest of the night off but keep your phone on in case I need anything."

"Are you sure, I could sit and keep an eye on the cameras just in case."

"I'm sure I'll set the tablet up in here and I can keep an eye on them myself. I'll call if I see anything suspicious."

"Yes boss, and thank you." He grins from ear to ear and leaves my office; it actually feels good to see my staff drop their hard and serious exterior every now and then.

Eventually at seven o'clock I close the computer down and go to the kitchen, I check the refrigerator to see what Gail has left; thankfully she has left some chicken curry and rice for me to have. I heat it up and sit at the counter with the tablet to monitor the cameras and my phone.

" _Hi, just checking in to see how everything is. So far the media has been positive toward my revelation; they do feel for you though. I miss you."_

" _Hey, everything's amazing. I didn't do much today though I was exhausted so we just relaxed by the pool and got some sun. That's good; I was worried it might affect your business. I've only been gone a day haha xx"_

" _That's good, remember the sunscreen though. I don't want you burning your skin. Not at all, in fact the business is doing marginally better. I know but I still miss you. Call me?"_

 ***Ana Calling***

"Hi, so how was work today then?" I can't help but smile at the sound of her voice

"I didn't go in; the media was crazy at the office so I just worked from home today."

"Ah, so a day at home, I bet Taylor and Gail were tripping over each other trying to keep busy."

"Actually I gave them the day off. I don't know what you're doing to me but it appears I'm learning how to be nicer to my staff. Something about me being a little abrupt with my staff."

"Are you going all soft on me Grey? I thought Gail was going to see her family for a few days. Well what can I say; you can be a little uptight around them."

"Me go soft? Are you kidding, that will never happen. She is but the plans got delayed for a few days, her flight was cancelled so she booked another one, she leaves on Friday morning. If I'm too nice they might forget I'm their boss." I hear her giggle on the other side of the phone and I feel the familiar warmth wrap around my body. She really has changed me.

"Well, maybe loosen up a little, relaxed looks good on you. Okay, well remember to eat the food she cooks for you and don't just be living off of cereal. I don't think they will ever forget who their boss is. I need to go Mia and Kate are insisting on a pamper afternoon to cheer me up a little, not that I need it. I'm in the fricking Bahamas."

"I'm sure I can manage that. I will, I'm not sure I could survive for 4 days on cereal anyway. Okay, it's getting late here so I'm going to head to bed soon. I'll call you tomorrow night again and let you know if anything happening."

"Okay, goodnight Christian."

"Goodnight Anastasia, I love you"

"I love you too"

I smile and then text Sawyer to let him know I'm heading to bed and then quickly wash my plate and fill a glass with some water. I shower and climb into the bed, noticing how empty it feels without Ana. I close my eyes and drift off into a pleasant sleep.

 **Ana**

I lie back and allow myself to relax while I get a facial, I can't help but wonder how Christian knew I was in the building with Jack, I need to remember to ask him that when things get back to normal. I need to remember and ask if he has heard anything else from Jack as well.

"Ana, stop frowning you're going to end up with wrinkles before you're 23"

"Sorry Kate, I was just thinking about everything."

"Try and relax Steele. I'm sure your knight in shining armour will be sorting everything out, besides you're here with us and we won't let you sit around frowning all day. Let's go back to our rooms; I think I hear some cocktails calling our names."

I smile at Kate and agree, Christian will be dealing with all of this and hopefully by the time next week rolls around I'll be able to go home and spend time with Christian without my life being in danger.

The three of us relax in Mia's room and the cocktails start flowing. We spend hours laughing and talking about our childhood, eventually we all decide to call it a night. Kate and I say goodnight to Mia and make our way back to my room, still laughing about how ridiculous we were when we started college.

"Remember the time Ethan came to visit and got himself handcuffed to your bed. Your face was priceless when you walked into your room."

"Oh god remember that, I can just remember looking at him and laughing. He was lying there in just his shorts; his face was as red as the wall. Poor Ethan."

We say goodnight and go into our own rooms. I quickly wash my face and get into bed, unable to wipe the smile from my face. I have a guy in my life that I'm mad about and my best friend is smitten with Elliot. I finally feel truly happy for the first time in a long time


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Friday 5** **th** **May**

 **Christian**

The media is finally starting to die down a little but they are still hanging around at the office so I decide to take the day off and oversee the decorating that's happening at the apartment. It's a nice day in Seattle and I stand and stare out at the world below. One of my favourite things to do is watch as the people below go about their business.

"Sir, that's me leaving now. I have cooked enough food to last you until Tuesday when I come back. Taylor and Sawyer have food in their quarters too. Have a nice weekend."

"Thank you Gail, you too. Say hi to the family for me." It's a strange feeling not working on a weekday, but it's a good kind of strange. I grab the paper and settle at the breakfast bar with some breakfast and coffee. The news about me and Ethan is slowly starting to disappear from the paper which is a good sign. We have been spotted out together at dinner and getting coffee but nobody really cares anymore. Were still in magazines though and the internet can't get enough of us. Apparently were the new IT couple.

 ***Welch Calling***

"Welch what's up."

"Christian, good news for you. We caught Jacqueline and Jack. They were at Ana's flat. My team picked them up and handed them to the police. They've been hiding out at a motel for a few days but when news broke that you and Ana were no longer an item they moved and we lost track of them. Someone called from the building and said there were two suspicious people hanging around. I sent my team in to check it out. It looks like they were preparing for her coming back."

My heart sinks a little, thank god I sent her away. What if she had been in the apartment when they started lurking around?

"Good, any idea what they were up to though?"

"Well it looks like they had a homemade explosive device set up, it looks like it was designed to detonate when the stove was turned on, we managed to get it out and the team have searched the rest of the apartment. Nothing else has been found. They're being transferred to a maximum security facility and being placed in solitary confinement. There's no chance they are going anywhere this time."

"Good, what about Patrick. Any sign of him?"

"He was found this morning in his cell. He had made a small blade from a toothbrush and stabbed himself in the neck. Bled out quickly. His hearing was scheduled for next week and they had decided to release him early, he had a visitor a few days ago though. Must've told him he had been linked to this. He knew he wouldn't have been released so he took his own life."

"Thanks for letting me know. Keep me up to date on those two though. I want to know if anything happens."

"Will do."

I sit the phone down and exhale. I finish eating and put my bowl in the sink before showering to start my day.

"Taylor, any idea when the decorator will be here?"

"She just called; they're parking the cars just now. The playroom has already been emptied. Sawyer and I spend the day yesterday doing it and all of the clothes for Ana are being sent over tomorrow."

"Thank you, you and Sawyer can take it easy today, one of you keep an eye on the cameras though."

"Yes boss. Just call if you need anything."

Taylor disappears in the direction of the security room just in time for Jennifer, my decorator to arrive.

"Jennifer it's been a while, nice to see you again."

"Christian, so what are we doing for you then. I hear we have a few things to do, so where do we start?"

"Well I need my room re-done. I presume Taylor has filled you in. I also have another room that needs totally changed. I need some furniture as well but we can get to that when the rooms are painted at least."

"Sounds like a plan. What are we doing with your room? Just freshening it up or are we making any drastic changes?"

"Just freshen it up, I've not decided if I want to change it yet."

"That's fine, we have the colours used for your room in the file anyway so that's easy enough to fix. What about the other room?"

"Well the other room needs a total change. My plan is to make it an office for Ana, so I was thinking light and feminine. I'm sure whatever you decide will be perfect."

"Well it sound like it's going to be easy then. I'll go out and get my team ready and then we can get started. Any colours you don't want used in the office before we go shopping?"

"Try to avoid dark colours and keep the grey to a minimum." She takes a note and then leaves; I decide to call Ana to let her know the good news.

"Hi Christian"

"Good afternoon Ana, I'm calling with some good news. Welch called me this morning and let me know they managed to catch Jack and Jacqueline, so we don't need to worry about them anymore. "

"That's great news, does that mean you can go and tell everyone this was all just a plan to keep me safe."

"I will be, I have a few things to do in the apartment today though so it won't be until tomorrow evening I get round to making the statement."

"Seems fair, have you called Ethan yet?"

"Not yet, he's next on my list of people to call. Listen I have to go, I'll call you later if I get the chance. If not then ill speak to you tomorrow."

"Okay, well good luck breaking the news to Ethan, I think he was secretly enjoying being your partner for a few days." I chuckle and say goodbye. I dial Ethan's number and tell him the good news.

Eventually Jennifer and her team arrive and get started, I spend the day sitting in the main room working through a few e-mails and thinking of something special to do for Ana to show her how much I care. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it's a little scary to me, i can't even begin to imagine what life would be like without her. She has already changed me so much in the short few weeks we've been together.

I lie back on the sofa and close my eyes for what feels like minutes. The next thing I know I'm being woken up by Sawyer.

"Mr Grey, that's the decorators done. Taylors checked the rooms and everything seems to be in order, Jennifer said she will be back tomorrow to help pick out the office furniture. She had asked that you don't go into the office until everything's set up."

"Thanks Sawyer. You and Taylor can take the rest of the evening off. I'll be in my office trying to figure out what I'm going to say to the press tomorrow."

"Thanks boss."

I lift the laptop and make my way to my office, I check the time and realise I slept for almost 4 hours. I guess I was able to totally relax knowing Jack was behind bars. I call Ros and tell her to schedule a conference tomorrow with the press to clear everything up so I can get back to living my life again.

 **Ana**

I'm relieved to hear that Jacks now behind bars, hopefully that means we can all get back to our lives again. I only have a few more days left here and I plan on spending them in the sun relaxing. This break is just what I needed. It's been so long since I actually went on a holiday that was for the purpose of seeing my parents.

Kate hasn't spent a great deal of time in the sun, she's too busy face timing Elliott. I don't mind though, she's finally found a guy that can keep her grounded and its great. We never thought there would ever be a man patient enough to survive Kate, but it looks like there is.

Mia has been working almost every day but she does take a few hours every day to come and relax with us, it's amazing watching her work though. She just knows clothes so well and some of her dresses are to die for. I set myself up on a sun lounger by the pool and grab my book. The sun is hot on my skin so every now and then I top up my sun cream or take a dip in the pool. Six o'clock rolls around and I decide that's enough sun for one day so I make my way back to my room and get dressed for dinner. I feel a little less on edge now that I know I'm safe and I am able to completely relax at dinner.

"So guys, as fun as it's been spending a few days with you both I actually leave tomorrow. I have a shoot in Paris then it's off to London for a few days before I can finally get home and see my family."

"That's amazing Mia, we should have a few drinks to celebrate tonight then."

We all agree to a few cocktails and then bed, after 2 drinks I can feel my eyes getting heavy. My day in the sun must've tired me out a little. I say goodnight to both Kate and Mia and head off to bed. I quickly text Christian and then close my eyes. I sleep instantly.

 **Christian**

I sleep through the night undisturbed and wake up pretty early. I have a shower and then head to the kitchen for some breakfast. Ros has texted to let me know what time my conference is arranged for so I get myself ready for that. Eventually Jennifer arrives and we spend an hour or two picking out furniture for the office, she made it easy for me by narrowing it down to a few items and just made me pick from them.

"I'll have the pieces delivered tomorrow morning, they will be assembled for you and the office should be finished. Anything else you need please just let me know."

"Thank you, and thanks for getting this done so quickly I know it was last minute."

"Trust me, with the salary you pay me I'd be worried if I didn't get things done fast. I hope she likes the office."

We say goodbye and I have just enough time to eat a quick bite of lunch before heading to work for the conference. I'm not nervous about it this tome though, I just hope the press understand.

" _Good afternoon. The past few days have not been easy, but now that there is no longer a threat to the people in my life I think it's time to tell you all the truth. I am not gay, and am very much still involved with Anastasia. There was a threat made to both of us and the only way for us to deal with it was creating the illusion we were no longer an item._

 _Ethan, the man you believe was my partner is actually a very close friend of Anastasias, and has becomes a close friend to me. I hope you can forgive me for deceiving you all, but I had to protect the people I love._

 _Thank you all for coming out to hear my set the record straight, again I hope you can all understand why we had to do this."_

"Mr Grey, you said you had to protect the people you love. Does that mean that you are in love with Ana, even though you haven't been together very long?"

I hear the questions being fired in my direction and I answer a few before I head back inside.

"It looks as though they all understand why you lied. Hopefully it blows over and you can get back to normal in a few days."

"Thanks for setting that up so soon Ros."

"I was more than happy to; they've been camped outside all week hoping to see you. Hopefully now they can leave and we can all get back to normal."

I smile at Ros and make my way back to the car. I notice the look on Taylors face as I get in, he looks smug. I'm guessing it's because he knows how I feel about Ana.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Monday 8** **th** **May**

 **Ana**

"I don't want to leave; I wish we could just stay here forever." I pout as I finish packing the rest of my clothes into my case. The look on Kate's face tells me she isn't too happy about having to go home either.

"I know how you feel, I'll just be glad to see Elliot in person and show him just how much I've missed him this week." I can't help but laugh at the expression on her face. I feel bad for anyone that's near her when they get back together.

"At least wait until you get into the flat or Elliott's house. We don't want you causing a scene in public"

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can wait till we get behind closed doors. Are you going to stay at Christian's apartment when we get home?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, I guess I will. I don't really want to go back to an empty flat after everything that's happened."

"I'm going to Elliott's and I really would feel better if I knew you were safe."

I smile at her; I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have someone as amazing as Kate in my life. We close up our bags and make our way to the reception where Preston waits for us.

"Ready to go ladies?"

"If we say no does it mean we get to stay a little longer?"

Preston looks lost and doesn't know how to answer Kate.

"Don't worry Preston, you'll get used to her."

He takes our bags and loads them into the car, it isn't fun going home from this amazing place but I'm sure we could come back one day.

The drive to the airport is pretty quick and Kate doesn't stop talking the whole way, I just sit and smile and pretend I'm listening to everything. As soon as we board the plane she's out cold. All the talking must've worn her out. I sit back in my seat and close my eyes, praying for the flight to be a quick one.

 **Christian**

Ana and Kate are on their way home as we speak, I make sure everything is ready for her coming back. I know Kate will be going to stay at Elliott's for a few days so they can get caught up with one another and I hope Ana chooses to come and stay here for a few days, just so I can make sure she is kept safe.

"Ros, I need you and Andrea to cover for me the rest of this week. I will be back to work next Monday. Send any important e-mails to me and I'll deal with them from home. Any meetings that are scheduled try and change them. If you can't then set up conference calls and I'll do them from my office. Anything else you can deal with."

"Yes boss, is everything alright? You seem to be taking a lot more time off and working from home more often."

"Yes everything's fine. Ana is due home today and I want to make sure she gets settled before I come back, and I actually enjoy working from home there are a lot less distractions for me."

She accepts that everything's alright and hangs up; I go to check that Ana's office is finished. It's the first time I'm seeing it and I can't believe it. It's hard to believe a few days ago this room was dark and dull and covered in red leather. It looks amazing, hopefully she likes it.

"Taylor, any word from Preston yet?"

"Yes, they're coming in to land now; Sawyer is waiting to pick them up from the airfield. Preston is taking Kate to your brothers and Sawyer is coming back here."

"Good, when they arrive you can both take the night off. I won't need you this evening and I won't be needing you tomorrow, make sure you let Gail know she won't be needed tomorrow please."

 **Ana**

The flight seems to go quicker than it did on the way there; as soon as we land I see a car coming to the plane and Sawyer gets out.

"Miss Steele, I'll be escorting you this evening. Preston will be taking Miss Kavanagh."

I quickly give Kate a hug and promise to call her in the morning and then climb into the back of the SUV.

"So Miss Steele how was your trip?"

"Sawyer please, call me Ana. It was good, just what I was needing."

"Sorry, good to hear. We should be at the apartment in no less than 30 minutes."

I sit back and close my eyes for the short journey and before I know it Sawyer wakes me up.

He lifts my bags into the elevator.

"Ana I'm glad everything seems to have worked out. You're really good for Christian. Hell he is giving us days and nights off now. Please keep doing what you're doing."

"I'm glad to hear it. Although someone told him I said he was abrupt and uptight with his staff so maybe I'll be in the bad books."

He looks at me with a smirk on his face "I don't think you are. You know the way in; I have the night off so I'm going to my room. Goodnight Ana"

"Goodnight"

I leave my bag at the door and make my way into the apartment, I'm lost for words.

The living area has been covered in candles and flowers, the aroma a perfect mix of sweet and spicy. He has obviously been talking to Kate and getting the details of my candle preferences. There is a trail of candles leading to the TV room so I follow it. As I walk I notice a small note and stop to read it.

 _Ana,_

 _Welcome back, I've missed you._

 _Come find me._

I smile and follow the candles into the room. Wow.

The room has been covered in white drapery with strings of fairy lights placed all around the room. There are cushions covering the floor and the sound of a piano playing. I notice another note propped up next to some champagne.

 _Not here, but you are getting warmer._

I notice candles leading upstairs and follow them, they turn left. I've never been to this part of the apartment before. I follow them along the corridor until they stop outside a closed door, there's a note taped to the handle.

 _You have found me. Come in_

I open the door unsure of what I'm going to find, I slowly push them open and peek inside. It's amazing.

I see him standing beside a huge window with a large bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Hi, did you do all of this?"

"Yes I did, for you."

He sits the flowers done and wraps me up in a hug. My stomach goes crazy with butterflies and I hold him tighter. After a minute or so he puts me down and leads me back to TV room.

 **Christian**

My heart beats so far when I hear her open the door but I don't know why. She comes in and smiles from ear to ear I put the flowers down and wrap her in a huge hug, never wanting to let her go. Eventually I put her down and lead her back to the TV room, the nerves really starting to kick in again.

We sit down and I pour us both a glass of champagne.

"Ana, I first met you a little over 2 years ago and from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I had to know more. I was shocked when you didn't know who I was, probably because I'm not used to not being recognised. It intrigued me even more, I watched you the rest of the night. I actually got jealous when you were dancing with other men. I was confused; I had never felt that type of emotion before. I did check up on you every now and again, and I heard you had been given a promotion at SIP. I was supposed to buy the company but Jack pulled out of the deal at the last minute. The night everything happened I had Taylor find out if Jack was still in the office. He said he was so I was going there to make him a better offer so I could buy the company. That's when I came in and heard the scream. I couldn't believe it, when I came into that room my heart shattered seeing you like that. Then the rage took over me and I punched him, more than once. Taylor had to pull me away. If he hadn't I might not be here today. I could have killed him for what he did to you."

She looks at me and I can see the tears in her eyes. I knew she had been wanting to ask how I ended up saving her that night. She reaches out her hand and covers mine, urging me to continue.

"Seeing you so hurt and vulnerable made me feel things I've never felt before. I wanted to take care of you and protect you from all the bad there is in the world. The three months I spent with you while you tried to recover from it were all new to me. The day I had to say goodbye to you was one of the toughest days I've had. Seeing you so hurt and upset shattered me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep all I did was work. All I could think about was how amazing you were; I wished so much that I could have given you a relationship. I would sit at night and imagine what it would have been like if we stayed together. I imagined us living together, getting married, having kids and just being a perfect family. It hurt me so much knowing I had thrown it all away. I had my security check up on you from time to time just to make sure you were okay."

Again I look at her to see if she wants me to continue, she nods.

"Then I got invited to the charity gala. I checked the guest list and I saw your name. I decided to get myself together. I started eating again and tried to sleep at night, making myself look better. I threw myself into the gym and worked out every day. I checked to see how you were getting to the airport and paid the driver you hired and sent Sawyer in his place so that I knew you were safe. When I got to the gala I looked for you, I couldn't see you anywhere. I was at the bar and the man that was with you ordered himself a drink. I can remember thinking he was an asshole and he was only showing off to the woman with him so he could get laid. Then I heard your voice. The rage that boiled inside me. I called Taylor and his him pay the man to leave. I feel like and ass for it now because all of this recent drama could have been avoided, but I couldn't bear to see someone else with you. I wasn't going to come to you I just wanted to know you were safe. Then you sent me that message, my heart came to life. I couldn't believe you wanted to see me. That was when I decided I couldn't just walk away from you."

"Christian I had no idea that's how you felt. The day you said we could never be anything more than friends was like a stab to the heart. Then you said you couldn't even do that, I felt like I was losing a best friend. You had been there for me through one of the most difficult times I've had. At first I thought it was because you felt sorry for me, but I saw you and I knew you cared. The night I sent that message at the gala, I was hoping you would call and set a time. Then you came over, I was shocked. I know all this drama has happened and hasn't been easy, but I care about you and I've never had feelings like this before either. You're it for me Christian. You're the only person I want to be with."

"Ana, I know we've not been together officially for very long, but after everything that's happened I know I don't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you, you've changed the way I live and you've shown me what it means to love and to be loved. This isn't a proposal, it's too soon for that but I assure you I will propose to you one day, when the time is right. For now though I want to know if you would move in with me. I would feel better having you here with me." I can barely look at her in case she says no.

"I will Christian; I'd feel much better being here with you as well." I pull her into me and finally breathe, no longer nervous she might say no.

"I love you so much Christian"

"I love you too" She smashes her lips onto mine and slowly skims her tongue along my lips seeking permission. I part my lips and our tongues are intertwined, exploring one another. I've never felt a connection like this with anyone before. I deepen the kiss as she runs her hands through my hair. She leans back on her heels and shift until she is lying flat on the cushions. I hover above her still holding the kiss, she moans and I instantly feel my erection harden. I pull back; unsure if now is the right time for this.

She looks at me with concern and sits up.

"What's wrong Christian?"

"Nothing, I just….. Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to rush you into anything we can go at your pace."

"Christian, I'm ready. If I want to stop I'll tell you." I give her a smile and then she attacks me with her lips again, she kisses me with so much passion I feel my self hardening again.

I stand up and lift her easily, she wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her to my bedroom. She doesn't break the kiss until were in the bedroom.

"Lie down and close your eyes I have a present for you."

I do as she says and lie on the bed with my eyes closed. I can hear her rummage through her case before disappearing off into the bathroom. I hate surprises but I keep my eyes closed and wait.

"Okay you can open them now."

"WOW." I move from the bed immediately and go over to where she stands.

"I like this a lot"

I take all of her in. She is standing in front of me with a pure white lace bra and matching panties on, she has matching suspenders and stocking, and to top it off she has red stilettos on.

"I could stand here and watch you all day, that looks incredible on you. Especially with that tan"

I watch her for a few more seconds before my lift are on hers again, this time the passion builds and then it's all lust. We move back over to the bed and she surprised me by taking my shirt off. I don't flinch I just watch in awe. Then she moves to my pants. She slowly undoes my belt, not breaking eye contact; I could lose it right now. She unbuttons my pants and slides them down. She slowly runs her hand along my rock hard erection, still making sure she looks right at me. Her touch earns a sensual moan and I throw my head back. Oh god this is hard.

She takes my boxers down and slowly works my member with her hand; I look down at her just as she takes me in her mouth. She works me with her tongue and pumps with her hand, I can feel her tongue flicking across the head and I feel myself nearing the edge. She doesn't stop, now taking me deeper. I feel the pressure build and I feel the familiar shake, just as I reach the edge she stops and stands back up.

She looks right at me and smiles, I can't help myself and I slowly nudge her onto the bed. I place soft kisses on her neck and make my day down her chest, past her stomach. I then make my way back up. I slowly caress her breasts through the soft material of the bra and I feel her nipples harden; I flick them a few times and smile as she writhes with pleasure. I kiss the inside of her leg and work my up to the inside of her thigh.

"You're so wet for me baby" She moans and I watch as the pleasure takes over her body. I make quick work of the bra and suspender belt, I tease her more, taking a nipple in my mouth and gently sucking it, I flick the other and caress her. I can feel her starting to rotate her hips, looking for some friction. I trail more kisses down her stomach this time places one on her sex. I can taste her.

"You taste so good baby" I earn another moan.

I slowly take off her panties and watch as her eyes glisten with sheer joy. I kiss her again and slowly run my hand along the inside of her leg, causing her to squirm, looking for any kind of friction.

I slowly move my hand onto her sex and give her the friction she wants. Her whole body shivers with pleasure. I trail kisses down her chest again but this time I don't stop. I swirl and suck and watch as her body moves with pure pleasure. I gently slip a finger inside of her and start pumping. She moans louder this time, almost feral.

"Christian, please"

"Tell me what you want baby, tell me"

"You. I want you inside of me."

"Your wish is my command" in one swift move I'm inside of her, she cries out in pain and pleasure. I give her a few minutes to adjust then I start moving.

Slowly at first, watching her face.

"You're so tight baby, I love it"

I start to move a little faster and I can feel myself build up. She balls her fists up and arches her back; I can tell she's close. I feel her begin to tighten around me, and I know I'm about to lose it.

"Let it go for me Ana. Let it go"

My words are her undoing, she arches her back and moans, that enough for me. I feel her tighten around me and I let my own orgasm take over. I can feel her muscles as they tense around me. It's the best sex I've ever had. This is what it should be like.

I pull out and lie beside her for a few minutes.

"Come, we need to clean up." I make my way to the bathroom and start running a bath, I light a few candles and go back to get her.

"That was amazing Christian."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, now come on let's get cleaned up and get to bed"

I lift her from the bed and carry her into the bathroom. We both climb into the bath and soak for a few minutes before washing.

Eventually we climb back into bed; I've never felt so content in all my life. I finally feel complete.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this, I've had a few different ideas for new stories and where to take this one.**

 **I've been reading a lot of stories on here and have found myself even more inspired to write again. Please don't hesitate to leave comments with ideas, I take everything on board.**

 **Also if you have any recommendations on stories to read please leave a comment or send me a message.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Tuesday 9** **th** **May**

 **Ana**

Wow. Last night was hands down the most amazing experience of my life.

I was always told that the first time would probably be painful and that most people don't really enjoy it. That was so wrong, last night Christian made me feel like the only person in the world, he took his time and made sure I was okay every single step of the way. The people who told me I wouldn't enjoy it were obviously doing it with the wrong person.

I stretch and feel the ache between my legs, I smile to myself and slowly get out of bed. I throw on one of Christians shirts and make my way to the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee and then make my way up to my office.

I spend some time setting up my computer and work through a few e-mails that require my attention, soon enough I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning Ms Steele, Mr Grey is asking for you to join him downstairs for breakfast."

"Please call me Ana, tell him I will be down shortly I need to finish up a few things first." I give him a gentle smile as he nods and heads back out the door. I send my last e-mail and then head down to find some food.

I walk into the kitchen and find Gail and Christian both standing cooking together and I smile, I stand in silence just watching, I really am lucky to have someone as great as him in my life.

"So you just mix it all in then pour it into that tin? That seems a little too easy Gail." His laugh makes me stomach do somersaults. I watch as he tried to follow her instruction and manages to drop the bowl and the contents spill everywhere. His face drops and I swear he looks like he is going to burst into tears. A laugh escapes me and he turns round.

"Ana, how long have you been standing there? Please tell me you didn't witness me try and fail miserably to make a cake." He sounds serious but the grin slowly creeping on his face tells me he otherwise.

"I did indeed, why are you trying to bake a cake anyway?" I make my way over and help clean up the mess.

"Well Elliot called and told me Mia was coming home later today, it was supposed to be a surprise for all of us but Elliot cannot keep anything to himself. I decided we could give her a surprise, she loves the red velvet cake my mom makes, but since my parents are still travelling I thought I would give it a go. I called my mom and got the recipe from her and asked if Gail could help, as you know I am a terrible chef." He laughs and then takes a seat beside me taking my hand in his. I can't help but laugh at his sad expressions as he looks down at the cake mix.

"Okay, well I happen to know a thing or two about baking and all things cake decorating. Why don't we have breakfast then we can go shopping for some supplies for tonight. Gail can have the evening off and I can help you bake a cake for your sister." Gail smiles at me and continues clearing away the mess, I can see she appreciates being given time to herself.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea. I have to warn you though, I really am a terrible cook. I mean I can't even pour a simple cake mix into a tin without messing it up"

"Don't worry, by the time were done you'll be an expert." I smile turn my attention to the food in front of me, my stomach growling in appreciation.

 **Christian**

After we spend a few hours shopping we eventually head home to get started on the cake. I watch as Ana lays out all of the ingredients, god she really is perfect.

"So how did you get to be so good at baking?"

"Well when my mom got better and met Ray she decided to stop putting her dreams on hold. She had always wanted to open her own bakery but never had the courage to do it, she was always afraid people wouldn't like her baking. I guess after the cancer she decided to go for it, you only get one life after all and she didn't want to think back on it one day and regret not doing what she loved." A small smile comes to her face, she really loves her mom and I for one cannot wait to meet her.

"Anyway, she had been saving up all her money but the hospital bills ate away a lot of it, while she was receiving treatment the first time round she had told me how much she regretted not opening her own store. I decided that I was going to save up my own money and open a store one day for her. Then she got sick the second time and my heart shattered but I kept saving. It wasn't much but I used to do odd jobs for our neighbours for money and then I would hide it from Patrick."

Her face sours at the mention of his name but she continues with her story and I just stand and listen to every word.

"Eventually I was doing jobs almost every day for the neighbours, mostly to stay away from Patrick but I was getting near 100 dollars every week so it started to build up. Then Patrick went to prison, my mom got better and we left. Then she met Ray, he was the nicest man she had ever been with and he genuinely cared for us both. She told Ray all about her hopes to be able to open her own store one day and they started saving together. Eventually I told my mom I had been saving for her too and gave her the money. There was almost five thousand dollars, she tried to give it back to me but I told her I wanted her to have it. After a lot of persuading Ray convinced her to use it to start her business."

"I told her I would work for her and that way she could pay me back when she could. She taught me everything there was to know about baking and cake decoration, and to be honest just cooking in general. Her business really took off and everyone in our town would come to her for cakes. It was so good to see her truly happy again. It eventually started to take a toll on her relationship with Ray though. She was baking cakes from home and although he was so happy for her it was a lot to handle. The kitchen was constantly covered with cakes and icing and mixing bowls. They started fighting a lot but it was never violent. One day Ray come home and my mom told him she didn't want to be with him anymore if he couldn't support her dream. It broke his heart."

A few tears slip from her eyes as she talks about Ray, I wrap my arms around her and hold her as she sobs a little. She is a true hero, she has had such a tough life.

"Then my mom got a phone call from one of the woman she regularly baked for. Everything changed, the woman was a realtor and knew my mom was looking for a store. After talking about it Ray decided to help her purchase it, everything worked out between them and they were back to being happy. I kept working with her until I applied for college."

"Wow, so how is everything going with the store now." I'm now desperate to know everything about her and her family.

"It's doing really well, she ended up moving to a bigger store and even opened another few in different towns. Her and Ray are still together, for so long I was convinced they were going to split up but then one night we were all out for dinner, my mom went to the bathroom and ray turned to me, he looked so nervous and I was sure he was going to say he was leaving. It was the complete opposite. He asked me if it would be okay to marry my mom. I said yes then excused myself as my mom came back. I stood and watched it happen. They really are perfect together."

I wrap my arms around her and bring my lips down to meet hers. It's a slow kiss, and every part of my body lights up as she moans into me. I pull away and smile at her, we need to get a move on with the baking.

….

Three hours later the cake is done and decorated, it took four attempts for the cake mix to turn out right after Ana trusted me to do it myself. Eventually she gave up and allowed me to assist while she done most of the work. I watched in awe as she made butterflies and flowers out of the fondant, she made it look so easy.

"Ana that looks amazing, honestly I think you may have outdone my mother's cake. Mia will absolutely love it."

Taylor came into the kitchen to let us know Mia has just got into the elevator, so we all walked over to greet her. I couldn't wait to see her face.

"SURPRISE!"

"ELLIOT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

She gives us all a hug but just glares right at Elliot, I knew she would be pissed that he dropped the secret but I know how to fix her mood and have him back in the good books.

"Mia try not to be too mad at him. I decided to do something for you since mom and dad can't be here but that wouldn't have been possible if Elliot hadn't told me you were coming." I lead her over to the kitchen with my hands covering her eyes.

"Christian you know I hate surprises, I swear if this isn't a puppy I'll kill you too." I chuckle and take my hands from her eyes.

A smile spreads across her face and she spins round and gives me a hug.

"Christian, thank you, thank you, thanks you. I know there's no way you did this though so tell me where did you buy it."

"Fine you got me, I didn't do it alone but it wasn't bought from the store. Taste it."

She looks at me and then picks up the knife to cut a piece of the cake for herself. I can tell she doesn't believe me but a soon as she takes a bite her eyes go wide.

"How did you do this? Is mom here, is that another surprise?"

"No actually, Ana made it. I did try to help but I was causing more problems."

Mia runs over and wraps her arms around Ana almost knocking her down in the process, we all laugh and then help ourselves to a piece of the cake. Mia was right, it tasted exactly like the one my mom makes.

 **Ana**

We all have a seat and listen as Mia tells us all of her stories, she certainly has an exciting life. Soon Kate comes in with prosecco and wine which everyone happily drinks. We spend hours chatting happily, it feels good to be able to do this now without the worry of anything bad happening.

Kate is the first to fall asleep, we only notice when we hear her soft snoring. We all laugh and Elliot taker her upstairs to bed leaving Ethan, Christian, Mia and myself.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I excuse myself and run to the bathroom in Christian's room. I quickly grab my bag and shut myself in and lock the door. I take the lingerie out of the bag and quickly put it on, admiring myself in the mirror.

Christian was right, this really does look good on me, especially with a tan. I use the bathroom and quickly freshen up before throwing on my robe to head back to the living room. As I open the door I'm almost knocked flat as Christian pounces on me, smashing his lips against mine.

I stumble back but before I fall Christian catches his footing and lifts me from the ground. I wrap my legs around him and I hear his moan of appreciation.

"I've wanted to do that all night Ana." We both breathe quickly to catch out breathe and I just smile, I give him another quick kiss and drop from his waist playfully swatting him on the backside before walking out of the bathroom. I adjust my robe and head back into the living room.

I notice Ethan and Mia have moved outside onto the balcony, they are standing wrapped in the blanket from the sofa chatting as they watch the world pass by beneath them. I smile and quickly grab a pen and some paper to leave them a note to let them know we are going to bed. I leave the note on the sofa and head back to Christian.

"Ethan and Mia are outside talking so I figured we could just go to bed, I'm exhausted after today." I watch as his face falls and have to use every ounce of concentration not to let my smile cross my face.

"Okay, I'm just going to have a quick shower" He heads in to the bathroom and I know I'm going to have at least twenty minutes before he's done so I quickly climb back from the bed and get set up.

I quickly grab the bag I had Gail hide in the closet earlier and place the candles around the room and scatter the rose petals over the bed. I make a path using the petals and candles from the door to the bed, I turn down the lights and put on some soft music.

I open up the bottle of chilled champagne and fill two glasses and pop a strawberry into each one and set them on the table beside the bed. I hear the water shut off and quickly take my robe off and lie in the middle of the bed patiently waiting for Christian.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm really enjoying writing again and already have plans for the next few chapters.**

 **I'm really loving having everyone have a moment of happiness in this story, but not to worry a storm is definitely coming**

**Please remember to leave me some reviews to let me know that people are actually still reading.**


End file.
